Lost Memories and New Love
by LoVeStAr14
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has lost all her memories from the moments of when she was a little girl to the moments of meeting Natsu and joining Fairy Tail to her last battle with Team Natsu! Now joining Sabortooth after being found by Sting and Rogue new memories come but whats going to happen when Fairy Tail finds her alive?.. StingXLucy may change rating later on!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

BOOM! An explosion filled the air as four mages of Fairy Tail were blown in different directions. One of them a blonde with big coco brown eyes landed at the top of a cliff with a river below it. "Ugh..." She mumbled as she lifted her head and tried to get up but fell back down. A cracking sound could be heard under her and soon the cliff was giving away as she fell down towards the river still not moving but hearing a blue cat scream "LUCY!" before her whole world went black.

**An hour later**

Two dragon slayors and there cats walked down a river from just finishing a mission and were returning back to Sabortooth when they stopped as one of the cats dressed as a frog went and said "Who's that?" and pointed towards a blonde girl who was still half in the river and half on the ground by the river one of her hands curled around the handle of a wipe while the wipe itself was curled around a tree branch.

"Hey isn't that, that Fairy Tail chick who Minerva beat daring the games?" A reddish cat asked as he poked her face and got a soft groan of pain from her.

"Lector don't poke her face." a man with blonde hair and blue eyes said as he bent down stared down at the girl before shaking her and hearing a soft whimper of pain come from her. "Rogue catch." The man known as Sting said as he tossed his best friend Rogue the girl's wipe before picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, before walking again once more towards his guild not knowing that Fairy Tail are going to think she's dead and would soon go into a state of moaning.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

"Mmm...Ugh my head.." a girl with two brown eyes mumbles as she opens her eyes and looks around to see a small white room with a small table that has a glass on it, a black wipe and a small leather pocket box that has keys in it. She sat up and thought _Where am I? _then _Who am I?_ and finally a name _Lucy. _As her eyes narrowed she heard a creak and looked up to see a brown wood door opening and a blonde hair guy walking in with a reddish cat on his shoulder carrying a small plate with some food on it.

"Good your finally awake. Mind telling me what you were doing in that river?" he asked as he sat the plate down then pulled out a folding chair from under the table and sat on it.

"What river?"

"The river where I found you half dead!" he answered.

"But um... Who are you? Where am I? And is my name Lucy? Oh! Also what's this thing on my hand?" Lucy asked clear confusion in her eyes.

"Wait you don't remember?"

Lucy shook her head tears starting to spill out from her face and sobs started to go through her. "Well um to answer your questions yes your name is Lucy, your at the guild of Sabortooth and i'm the leader Sting... And uhh that thing on your hand will go away in a couple days so don't worry about it ok?" Sting said with a half smile while patting her head in a soothing way.

"Bu-but why do I have it and why am I here?" Lucy asked while looking up at him.

"Well your were in a different guild buuuuut you quit it and are joining this one but I guess you were attacked on the way here and fell into the river guess it's a good thing me and my friends found you... Also welcome to Sabortooth Lucy were give you the Sabortooth symbol later for now rest." with that Sting stood and left the room leaving Lucy to curl in a ball trying to remember but only getting someone yelling "LUCY!" before her head hurts and she stops.

She glances down at her hand and thinks _I wonder why I quit that other guild... And how does that Sting guy know me? Are we friends? Lovers? Family?... Ugh I have to many questions and no answers!_ After thinking that Lucy sighed and closed her eyes to sleep some more.

* * *

**At Fairy Tail**

"Does anyone have any leads on where Lucy is?" Master Makarov asked as he stood on top of the stairs looking down at his moaning guild who were still looking for the missing Celestial Spirit Mage. Everyone shakes there heads while in the corner of the guild a huge group our crying there eyes out while holding onto each other even the big scary Gajeel is trying not to cry for his lost of Bunny girl, also known as Lucy his girlfriend's best friend.

"Master you don't think she's dead do you?" a guild member asked while trying not to cry.

"Of course not! For all we know she could be in the Edo world trying to figure out how to come back!" Master said his arms crossed. Some guild members smiled hoping that were true even though it was a really slim chance.

"Has anyone tried to talk to Loke?" Wendy suddenly spoke up and soon everyone was yelling Loke's name but no lion came to play only a note came out from a small gold cloud of dust and landed on the Master who opened it and started to read.

It read _Dear Fairy Tail_

_I am busy right now and won't be able to talk/see you for a while have fun party hard, stop stripping Gray, also I owe you 1!_

_From Loke;)_

"Really!? The one time we all need him we get an I owe you!?" Natsu yells as he tries to stop crying as he holds onto his girlfriend Lisanna, who rubs his head gently while listening to Elfman say "Real man cry!"

* * *

**4 Days Later at Sabortooth**

Lucy stared at her right hand and watched at that symbol disappeared then looked at her right shoulder were the Sabortooth symbol was being stamped on by Sting who smirked at her as she stared at the silver white symbol before looking up as the reddish cat named Lector had just landed on her head and said "Congrats Lucy! Lets go get some grilled fish! You to Sting!" before jumping and flying off to get himself some fish while another cat dressed in a frog suit hopped over towards her and said "Fish?" and held up a raw fish to her.

"Oh... Um no thanks Frosch but I do want a high five!"

* * *

_**How's the prologue to you guys? Give me some feed back and yes this will be a story about StingXLucy cause I think they would be cute together also what do you think is going to happen if Fairy Tail finds out that Lucy's alive and is in Sabortooth?**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Inside Master Sting's office**

"Sting are you sure it's a good idea to keep that Fairy here?" Rogue asked his best friend from were he sat doing yet again all of Sting's paper work because Sting had no idea how to and didn't want to learn. "Of course Rogue!" Sting said with a smile and sent himself and his chair rolling across the room into a soft couch that was pressed against the wall.

"But what if Fairy Tail finds out!" Rogue says as he stands up making Frosch hop off his lap and into the other chair onto Lector who glared at him, then laughed and tackled him back. "Fro likes Lucy girl!" Frosch said as he fell off the chair onto the floor then got up and started to spin making Rogue smile and Sting give a small laugh. "Rogue dude, there not going to found out for more then one reason."

"What are the reasons?"

"Well 1 they think she's dead, 2 she doesn't remember anything, 3 she likes it here, 4 since every time a request gets accepted by some other guild we can make sure all the ones Fairy Tail have aren't close to the one's she takes with us and they won't find out perfect plan." Sting said while crossing his arms and smirking.

"This is because of your crush from the games last year isn't it?"

"What! NO! Of course not! She's just a strong mage and is a great addition to Sabortooth!" Sting said defending himself as he brought his chair back to his desk and sitting down in it arms behind his head.

"That's a good point Sting but it's mostly because you haven't gotten over your crush yet."

Sting glared silently before opening his mouth to say something when a knock was heard at the door and he growled "Come in." before his eyes meet two coco brown eyes that stared back at him. "You asked for me to come here?" Lucy said with Lector sitting on her shoulder a smile on his face.

Sting glared at him for a moment before saying "Yeaaahhh you, me, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch are going on a mission tomorrow and such so be ready also get someone to train with you a bit more to make sure your ready." Lucy nodded before turning to go but stopped as she took Lector off his shoulder and left not noticing Sting's eyes watching her with mixed emotions to bad Rogue noticed though.

"So she's not here just because you like her and want her to stay in the guild?" Rogue asked a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Shut up you bastard!" Sting yelled as he leaped at his best friend and both went down onto the floor punching each other.

* * *

**The Next day**

Lucy sweat dropped from where she sat on the train with the two dragon slayors and the two exceed. Both dragon slayors had the windows down and were moaning in pain and cursing about riding the train. She glanced over at the exceed and saw them both fast asleep in there seat, after glancing at both the slayors an idea came to her. Quickly getting up she punched Rogue straight in the gut making him gasp then pass out leaning against the other seat.

Lucy went to do the same to Sting but stopped as her fist hit his hand and he grumbled "Don't do that to me... You can't carry us both off the train when it stops." Lucy shrug and sat back down before saying "What are we doing?"

Sting was silent for a minute before saying "Were going to kill some monsters that are attacking a town up ahead... Damn I hate trains i'm never going to ride them again!" Sting said before barfing out the window and jumping a little as he felt a hand gently rubbing his back. "What are you doing!?" Sting snapped at her and brought his body away from her while she glared at him and mumbled a "I just wanted to help jerk."

**A couple hours later**

Lucy woke to the train stopping and Sting grumbling a finally! before waking the two exceeds and stumbling off the train while Lucy helped Rogue who was still half passed out from the train and being knocked out by her. _Where did I learn to knock someone out like that?_ came into Lucy's mind before she was brought back by Rogue moving and getting her to let him go.

Rogue shakes his head then starts to walk again Fro walking/hopping besides him. "Fro thinks that Sting is unwell."

Rogue smiles and says "Your probably right Fro. But I doubt he asks for help unless it's from his crush."

Sting glared at his best friend while Lucy went and asked "Who's Sting's crush? Do I know her?"

"N0!" Sting yelled just as Rogue said "Yes." and smirked as he got a glare from his best friend.

"Is she in our guild?"

"Yes, she is Lucy. You also see her every single day." Rogue said with a small smile and was about to say more but stopped as Sting grabbed his arm and started to drag him away towards the job while muttering "Stop talking about the girl I like!"

"Sting wait up!" Three voices called as Lucy, Fro and Lector ran/flew to catch up to the two dragon slayers who stopped and waited for them. As soon as the caught up Lucy looked around and winced in pain as she placed a hand to her head and said "Sting... Have I been here before?" As Lucy asked she looked around the small town of Dragon's Vile.

Sting froze then quickly snorted and said "I doubt it." before starting to walk again towards the center of town with Rogue right behind him.

"But I feel like I've been here before Sting."

"Well you haven't cause this town has only been open for a couple of months not enough time for you to come here." Sting answered as he stopped in front of a mansion in the center of town and thought _Please don't know her please don't know her! _Before knocking/pounding on the front door and yelling "Oi! Were mages from Sabertooth to do a request so open this fucking door now!"_  
_

"Who would open up after hearing that?" Rogue asked.

"Fro thinks Sting would." Fro said while grabbing Lector's hands and spinning around making Lucy laugh. Lucy tried to stop her laughter as Sting glared at her but couldn't help it and just turned around to laugh. Sting looked back at the door as it was opened by a short man with slick black hair, a gray vest that had a mayor badge on it, and was chubby.

"Are you the mages that have come to get rid of the monsters?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah... Where's the monsters?" Sting asked while Rogue glanced around and noticing barley any damage done to the area.

"Th-there asleep right now they come out at night and do damage to the west part of town... We have rooms for you already at our inn yo-you can st-stay there tell to night or do something else. You will get the jewels af-after the monsters are gone." with that the old man closed the door.

"Ummm was it just me or did he seem scared for his life?" Lector asked as there small group walked towards a small inn at the east side of town near the train station. "Well he did see Sting as the first thing when he opened the door." Rogue said with slight amusement in his eyes.

"He should be scared Sabertooth is the strongest guild out there." Sting said with a smirk while walking through the town.

"And Sting is the strongest leader and mage out there!" Lector said as he walked into the inn behind Sting.

"But Fro remembers that Sting was beat by Na mphm!" Fro begin but was cut off as Rogue's hand quickly covered his mouth before he could finish that name while keeping one eye on Lucy. Lucy thankfully was besides Sting as they got the room keys and hadn't heard Fro. Rogue picked Fro up and whispered softly don't say that name she may start to remember then were be in even worse trouble then we would be if Fairy Tail finds out before Lucy begins to feel like Sabertooth is her only home."

Fro nodded not really understanding but doing as Rogue said and not saying the name Nastu. Instead Fro ran over to Lucy and said "Lucy! Fro wants a ride." and smiled as she picked him up.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Fairy Tail.**

"Master are we going to give up the search?" a girl with long white hair named Mira asked as she looked at the third/sixth master of Fairy Tail then noticed First sitting there. "Of course not Mira! As long there is a chance she's alive I will get my brat back! Besides first says she's alive right First?" Master Makarov said as he looked over at First.

"Yes, Lucy is alive but I can not locate her." As First finished saying that tears started to fall "Why can't I find her!? With the Fairy Tail symbol it should be easy! WAAAHHH!" The whole guild jumped then some also started to cry missing the guilds princess, some thinking she's dead others hoping she's going walk through those doors right now and the last few packing a bag to travel around and find her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lucy sat on her knees as she peered out from the bush she was hiding in waiting for any of the monsters to come towards her and Lector. She glanced at Lector who if she couldn't handle the monsters was suppose to get her out of there quickly but she made him swear that he had to wait tell the very last minute or else she would use her whip on him.

She watched as a shadow started to get closer hitting trees and other things out of its way as it made for the town. The monster was at least 12 feet tall and looked more like a giant spider but with a at 16 eyes. 8 of the eyes were on the front were the mouth and fangs looked to be at while the other 8 are on the spiders legs. The fangs were a dark green color and had something dripping off of them. Lucy watched as the dripping stuff hit a flower and burned it in seconds. "Acid..." Lucy whispered softly before looking at the marking on it's back and saw there were old scars, a broken sword that when the wound healed was still in it, and a giant red hourglass like mark on its back.

"Why a spider with 16 eyes!?" Lucy hissed before looking at Lector as he patted her knee and whispered "Good luck!" Lucy sent him a murders look before going and grabbing her whip while touching her keys which she still was remastering how to use. "Don't forget Sting said your not aloud to use your spirits on this mission cause he wants you to use the new magic your learning!" Lector whisper hissed to Lucy who gave him another glare then a nod.

Lucy carefully crept out of the bush trying not to make a sound and also trying not to be seen before she could attack. After a few moments she felt her magic come to her and soon started to make a small to blast that damn spider to death. Lucy quickly made a ball of light in her hands then pressing them together cried "LIGHT BEAM!" and shot a beam of pure white light at the spider which dodge it.

_Shit._ Came into her mind before she dodged to the right as one of the legs tried to hit her. Lucy glared then ran at it her wipe coming out as a small plan came into her mind. _I need to poke out those leg eyes then I may have a chance of killing it from behind but got to make sure it doesn't catch me in those acid fangs!_

Lucy gripped her wipe and snapped it out at the spider's back making it hiss at her when she it. Lucy dodged and hide behind a tree as the thing sent a spray of acid at her. Hitting the tree and making it start to burn holes through it before the tree gave a creak as it looked like it was going to fall. Lucy quickly moved away and snapped her whip out straight into one of the leg eyes and listened as the spider screamed in pain before turning and swiping at her with three of its legs.

"EEK!" Lucy squeaked out as she hit the ground and heard the Woosh sound the legs made as the swiped at where her head had once been. "Come on Lucy you can do it!" Lector yelled from the safety of a tree that was out of the creatures way. Lucy watched as the spider turned and started towards Lector. _No! Lector!_ Lucy thought before bring her whip back and making sure it made a CRACK! sound as it went through the air and wrapped around on the legs hitting the eye on it.

The spider hissed again in pain and turned towards her just as Lucy grabbed the whip with both hands and yanked as hard as she could and watched as the leg was yanked out from the spider and a breaking sound reached her ears. A loud ear splitting screech comes from the spider making Lucy wince and loosen her hands on her whip dooming herself as the spider manages to move its leg sending her whip flying from her hands.

"Damn..." Lucy mumbles then dives out of the way as a thing of white string shots out at her managing to catch her leg. Lucy managed to get to her feet her back to the spider tell she turned around and found it's face right in front of her. _Why did I promise Sting that I wouldn't use these spirits?_ that thought rang through her mind before she started to make another ball of light then screamed "LIGHT SWORD!" the ball of white light quickly changed into a white sword that shinned in the dark and shinned even brighter as she slashed the sword at the spider cutting into one of it's fangs.

The spider hissed and reared back it's legs coming right at her "LIGHT SHIELD!" Lucy cried throwing up a shield made from the light magic Sting was helping her learn. The spider slammed its legs then its fangs into the shield using its acid to start melting the shield. _Come on Lucy think! What can you use to get this stuff off your leg!?_ Lucy glanced down at herself as she moved trying to yank her leg free when she heard a jingle and noticed her keys.

Keeping one hand up to hold the shield she grabbed her keys and yanked a golden one off the key chain she started to use it to cut into the white webbing from the spider. Lucy cut even fast when she felt something hit her skin making her cringe in pain as she looked and saw the spider's fangs breaking through well a fang and 75% of one from some of one of its fangs being cut.

Lucy looked back down at her leg and noticed only a little bit of the web was left. Yanking her leg as she leaped away from where she had been standing and watching as the spider's fangs went into the tree that had been right behind her. Lucy quickly turned and started to run towards that first tree not noticing a pair of blue eyes shining watching what she was doing just encase she needed help with her monster.

Lucy ran towards that tree she had first hid behind and waited for the spider to get closer a she placed her hands together a ball of light in them before pointing it at the tree and screaming "LIGHT BEAM!" and watching as it hit the tree and sent the tree smashing down onto the spider's head making the head smash into the ground. Lucy moved quickly using the spider's head as a ladder she climbed onto it as the spider struggled to get free before grabbing the old sword in its back and yanking trying to get it free before the spider could free itself.

_Why can't it just die!? _Lucy thought as she finally got that old sword free to only be thrown from the spider and trapped under one of it's leg. Lucy's eyes went wide with horror as it started to bend closer it's jaws going for her neck. A scream came out of her just as she heard Lector yell her name then a louder stronger voice yell "WHITE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A beam of whiteness struck the spider in its side throwing it then a person was on it slamming it down then picking it up and throwing it into the trees.

"WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!" All Lucy could do was watch as Sting attacked again his right hand glowing white and looking like a claw as he struck the spider before grabbing it's head and sending another roar into it killing it.

Lucy sat frozen on the ground as Lector landed besides her from where he had been flying over ahead and carefully patted Lucy's hand as Sting walked up towards her then paused to pick something up before coming to a stop in front of her. "Sting.. I-.."

"Save it. You weren't ready for this lets just go back to Sabertooth and train some more." Was all Sting said as he dropped her whip into her lap and started to walk again. "But Sting! I would have been fine if you would have let me use my spirits!" Lucy cries as she follows him trying to ignore the shaking in her legs.

"You don't even remember how to call them!" Sting snapped as he turned around to look at her "What would you do if you tried and they didn't answer cause you did it wrong!? What would you do then! What if i'm not there to save your ass what are you going to do then!?" Sting stared down at the girl in front of him as he waited for her to answer him.

"I'll die..." Lucy mumbled softly but Sting still caught it as tears started to fall down form her eyes before she glared and said "But I will learn how to open them again and i'll learn how to use light magic and i'll become more powerful so that I don't need your help! I will also get my memories back someday!"

Sting stared at her before saying "Tsk. Your so impatient blondie."

"Your blonde to!"

Sting suddenly started to pat her head like she was a dog before saying "But i'll help you and so will the rest of the guild cause were family. Now stop that crying pretty faces shouldn't be spoiled from crying, besides I'll always be here to protect you."

_Pretty?_ Lucy thought as she watched Sting start to walk away again. "Oi! You coming blondie?"

"What?.. Oh! Yeah wait up Sting!" Lucy yelled as she ran to catch up the shaking in her legs gone as Lector flew up ahead while she ran to catch Sting who was going to meet Rogue.

* * *

**Sooooo how was the fight? I bet you thought I was going to have Lucy win right? But I thought it would be better if Sting came to help cause who doesn't like a hot guy come save them from death by giant spider? Comments Please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy lay in her bed at the inn her brown eyes staring into darkness as she tried not to think yet again about those fangs or the giant spider knowing she was going to have a huge fear of them for awhile. Lucy sighed before going to roll over but quickly stopping as she remembered how she had 'stolen' Fro and Lector for the night not wanting to sleep by herself inside the room. Lucy glanced at the two cats before quickly climbing out of the bed and slowly and softly exiting the room not knowing the sensitive ears of a dragon slayer who opened his eyes and slowly got up.

Lucy silently walked out of the inn not noticing she was being followed. She walked into the small park and sat on one of the swings, her keys starting to softly jingle as she pushed the swing back and forth while she stared up at the sky. As she stared up at it tears started to fall from her eyes faster as she tried to wipe them away with her hands but only made it worse as they came faster and faster.

"Why are you crying?" A man's voice came from above Lucy as the swing stopped and she looked up to see a guy maybe a little older then her with black hair and cold black eyes. "Oh...Uhhh no-no reason..."

"Now now you can tell me sweet heart." the man said with a small creepy smile.

"Um I should be getting back home now..." Lucy said as she quickly tried to get up from the swing but was pushed back down by the man. Before the man or her could even say anything through the man was sent flying as Rogue stood there his eyes watching the man while he took Lucy by the hand before turning and walking back towards the inn without saying a word.

"Ummm Rogue?... Did you follow me here because you were worried or something?" Lucy finally asked the shadow dragon slayer.

"I heard you leave and came to get." Was his answer as he walked into the inn.

"Rogue why are you still holding my hand?" Lucy asked then felt Rogue stop stare at his hand that's holding her's tightly before letting it go and stepping father away from her. "Sorry..." Rogue muttered before opening the inn door and following Lucy tell they came to her room and he waited for her to go in and close the door before melting into the shadows in the hallway.

Slipping inside his room as a shadow he heard Sting breathing in and out and letting out a mutter here and there as he talked in his sleep. _Good still asleep, just like I left you._ Rogue thought as he slipped into his bed and closed his eyes not knowing that Sting had mastered the art of faking sleeping and was wide awake.

* * *

**The Next day 12:36 pm**

**Lucy's p.o.v.**

I looked around as watched Sting and Rogue as the were making a plan to break into the spider's nest. Last night it seemed that there were two other **baby** spiders that attacked. Now it seems that we have to take out the rest of the baby spiders and the big mother spider that lives inside a cave a couple miles outside of town. Lector sat besides me while Fro walked around in circles. I carefully held my keys cleaning them gently with a small cloth in my bag watching as the golden ones start to gleam and shine more.

"Hmmm..." I say as I pick up one of the silver keys and sees a small blue figure on it. I get up glance at the boys who are still arguing on what the plan of attack is. "Lector, Fro do you want to come with me over there? I want to try something."

Lector and Fro looked at each other then Fro said "Fro thinks that the Rogue-kun will be worried though."

"Don't worry we wont go to far that it will make them worry just a couple feet away that we wont bother them while I try to summon a spirit."

Lector and Fro followed me as we walked at twenty feet away and stood her arm out while holding the key tightly in one hand. "What spirit are you going to bring out?" Lector asked as he sat in the grass waiting. "I have no idea... But I can't wait to see! Open Gate of the Canis Minor Nikroa!"

"Ohhhh Awww." I hear Fro say as with a small white light a small dog like spirit with a carrot like nose appeared in front of me. "Awww!" Me and Fro say at the same time while I pick it up and hug it tightly as I say "Oh my god your sooo cute! I wish I remembered your name!"

"Puuu-Pun." the little spirit said as Lucy hugged him.

"He says you named him Plue." Lector said as he walked over to them and glared silently at the poor spirit who started to shake.

"Awww Plue that's such a cute name for a cute spirit!"

"I wonder what he'll do in battle." Lector said while staring at him.

"Puuu..Pun"

"...He says his just a spirit pet not a fighter." Lector said while giving a are-you-kidding-me look. Lucy stuck her tongue out before closing the gate as she heard Sting call out to her to get her ass over there.

* * *

**Sting's p.o.v.**

I carefully moved along the wall of the cave stopping to move around a sleeping baby spider. There's got to be at least a hundred or so of them asleep in this damn cave and we still haven't found the mother yet. _I can see why this is S-class... I wonder if blondie is scared yet._ I thought as I carefully walked over another leg and dropped low as a leg swung down from a sleeping spider.

My blue eyes looks around and I can see Rogue drifting in and out of the shadows as he moves deeper to. Then I glance up and see Lector and Fro holding onto Lucy as they softly flew through the cave trying not to hit anything. _Now where in the world is the mom?_ I thought before stopping as I came face to face with the mother spider who was staring right back at me.

* * *

**Hehe... I bet you thought that Sting was going after Lucy buuut I just had to have Rogue go and bring her back. Anyways this is still going to be a Sticy fanfic so don't be worried!... Anyways comments please!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sting stared at the mother spider with one thought going through his mind and that thought was _she's HUGE!_ Before breathing in deeply and yelling "White Dragon's ROAR!" and letting out a blast of white light straight into the spider's eyes. The mother spider reared back in pain while letting out a loud scream that shook the whole cave. Sting fall onto his ass before diving out of the way as the spider's legs as they crashed back to where he had been at.

Hisses and screams fill the air as the babies start to wake up. Sting covered his ears at the loud sounds and growled "I would rather ride the train all day!" before running forward at the mother spider while yelling "I call the mom!" Sting right hand started to glow as he ran at the mom yelling "White Dragon's Punch!" his fist collided with one of the mother spider's legs breaking off and going flying backwards into another leg tangling them as blood starts to gush out.

The spider mother swattered one leg out at Sting making him jump to avoid it just as another leg came out and slammed into his chest throwing him done. The spider held him done as a white webbing started to come down and Sting had a sudden thought of how a fly must feel when there's a spider coming at it. Sting breathed in deeply while moving his hands tell they were close to his mouth the growled out "White Dragon's Beam!"

His hands thrust forward as a beam came out from his hands and his mouth hitting the mouth spider directly in her mouth. The spider's head jerked back before the body started to fall right onto Sting. "Shit!" Sting yelled before feeling something grab onto him then yanked him into the shadows before dropping him back out on the side of the cave. Rogue emerged from the shadows while lifting an eyebrow at Sting who smirked and said "I took down the mother!... Uhh where's blondie?"

Rogue was silent for a moment before pointing to where Lucy stood back to back with this cow like thing with a giant ax. Lucy's sending out beams of light at spiders while the giant cow is slicing them with his ax. "You left her alone with a cow!?" I almost yell but Rogue sighs and just points to where Lector and Fro are waiting just encase she needs help.

* * *

**Minutes before with Lucy, Lector, and Fro**

"That's a huge mommy spider." Lucy mumbled while looking at the giant thing that Sting was going to fight by the looks of it and of course him yelling "I call the mom!"_  
_

"Uh Lucy look down." Lector said as he and Fro held onto Lucy's shirt both of them looking down to where the baby spiders where waking up and screaming/hissing. Lucy gulped before thinking about what other light spells she knows that could help at a time like this. "Lector, Fro... When I say let go let go of me."

"What are you insane!?" Lector stated "If we drop you your not going to make it!"

"Well I can't fight with you two holding me! And besides I have a plan okay just trust me."

Fro and Lector looked at each other before Fro said "Fro trust you."

"Yeah, yeah I do to just don't die on me I don't want to have to explain to Sting and Rogue how you died." Lector said as Lucy smiled up at him and Fro. Lucy brought both of her hands up and made a fist out of the left which went onto the right flat hand. "Okay let go!" Lucy cried and felt there paws let her go falling towards the hoards of spiders. "Rain of Light!" Lucy yelled out as she let moved her fist and hand downwards towards the spiders making ten beams of light come from her fist and hand hitting the spiders and making herself a small circle to land safely in while Fro and Lector covered there eyes not wanting to see her death.

She quickly brought out a golden key with a ax shape on the bottom of it. "Open the gate of the Golden Bull Taurus!" Lucy said as she turned the key she was holding out and watched as a giant cow with a huge ax on his back. _I did it! I manage to open a Zodiac Gate! Take that Sting!_ Lucy thought and was about to give a command when she heard the bull say "Lucy your boobs are looking really good today!"

"Wh-what? Uh wh-why are you looking at my breast you weird cow!"

"Lucy-san whats wrong you never yell at me before or called me a weird cow!" Taurus said while giving Lucy a worried look before seeing the spiders and going on the attack. _I wonder whats wrong with Lucy... I'll need to talk to Leo about it._ Taurus thought before bring his ax out as he stands back to back with Lucy swinging it hitting the spiders while Lucy snaps her whip out and sends out light beams.**  
**

Taurus bends down then jumps up into the air swinging his ax before turning the ax down slamming into the ground sending the earth and rocks flying into the air hitting the spiders helping to killing some and sending bodies of fallen spiders up and into the other spiders. Suddenly Taurus moved grabbing onto Lucy and covering her body with his as she heard "White Dragon's Roar!"

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" two light of black and white came at the spiders. The two lights smashed into the spiders destroying most of them that were surrounding Lucy and her spirit. Taurus soon disappeared back into the spirit world when one of the beams hit him before they stopped. Lucy opened her eyes to see Sting and Rogue standing in front of her. Sting holds out his hand and watches as she takes it to help bring her back to her feet.

"Come on lets go get the reward then go home. I can already hear my bed calling my name." Sting said as he started to walk towards the exit not knowing that his hand was still holding Lucy and he was half dragging her through the cave even though she stumbled ever few moments tell Lector picked her up and just carefully flew behind Sting as he still didn't notice, that is tell Rogue commented with "Sting are you trying to drag the girl to your bed?"

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Sting sat at the train station glaring at the train coming up daring it to stop and let him and his team on. He glanced to his right where Lucy was half asleep and was starting to lean onto him before jolting awake and moving away much to his hatred. "Do we have to take the train?" Sting whispered to Rogue who was sitting on his left with the two exceeds.

"Yes. You promised Lucy we would have she gave you the puppy dog eyes and you st-."

"Shut up!.. Oh look are train lets go!" Sting quickly said while tossing the now wide awake Lucy over his shoulder and stomping onto the train. Sting had just dropped Lucy into her seat and was about to drop into his when the train started moving and a groan of horror left him as he sat into his seat. Sting's eyes meet Lucy's before he closes them another groan of pain coming as his motion sickness kicked in.

Sting's eyes snap open as he feels two hands grab him and force him down into a soft warm lap. His eyes look up at Lucy as she strokes his head while smiling and saying "Does this help?"

"Mmm." Sting answers and closes his eyes again trying to forces on his breathing not noticing the smirk on Rogue's face as he watches them both.


	6. Chapter 5

**StiCyLover: Yes Rogue does love watching Sting get embarrassed it's one of his favorite passed times. **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**With Team Natsu at Blue Pegasus**

Natsu stood outside the doors of Blue Pegasus and looked at his team of Ezra, Happy, Gray and Juvia who wanted to come to find love rival. "How should we do this?" Gray asked before looking down at himself then looking around and growling "Where the hell did my clothes go?" Juvia taps his shoulder and passes him his clothes which she had picked up as they left the train.

Gray muttered a thanks as he put them on before Natsu smiled and kicked the guild doors open while yelling "Fairy Tail has come for a visit!"

Heads snapped up as the whole guild went quiet to stare at the Fairy Tail mages who just almost destroyed there door again. "May I ask what you are doing here?" Master Bob asked as he gripped onto Gray who got a somebody-save-me look on his face. Juvia pushes Bob away while wrapping her arm around Gray and glaring at Bob while Gray thinks about who would be better grabbing him like this his stalker or the creepy old guild master.

"We came here to see if you have any information on Lucy Heartfilia and if you don't if you could help with the search." Ezra said clapping a hand over Natsu's mouth so he can't say anything. "Lucy missing?" Eve asked as he walked over just as Ezra turned on her scary glare at Ichiya who was sniffing her again.

"Yes. It has been a couple weeks and we've been trying to find her with just the guild of Fairy Tail but we haven't been able to so now were reaching out to the other guilds to help us. So will you help us?"

"Well of course! Lucy is such a sweet younger lady we have to help and besides i'll get to see your hunks again." Bob says with a smile before going and starting to make a group up to help with the search. Ezra grabbed her team and brought them close before saying "Good we got Blue Pegasus to join us now we just need to get the other guilds up to join us."

"Do you think Sabertooth will help us?" Gray asked he started to take off his shirt while not noticing.

"Gray your shirt, and I bet they will because if they don't i'm going to beat them tell they agree." Ezra growled while a evil looked in her eyes.

"Umm E-Ezra I don't think you can beat a whole guild into helping." Happy said while sweat dropping.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do I don't think there help either way." Happy told her before looking towards where Master Bob was calling them over.

"We want you to search the south part of Fiore while Fairy Tail is searching the West part, and my team and me our going to the other guilds and see if they will join us to." Ezra tells them and answers some questions and asks some before the team nods then turns and leaves Blue Pegasus to go to the inn.

* * *

**Night Time at Sabertooth**

Lucy smiled as she listened to Yukino talk to her about all the different kinds of spirits as they sat at the bar inside Sabertooth. Yukino picked up a book and sat it in front of her and Lucy as she said "And this spirit is Pegasus the flying horse. His the fastest spirit since he can transform into the wind and go wherever in seconds. But his key is really hard to find even though its a silver one."

"Why's it so rare if it's a silver key?" Lucy asked looking down at the book and the picture of the key.

"Because there's only one key that has ever been seen for Pegasus and the person who owned it before he died hid it so no one has any idea where it is." Yukino said while leaving the bar top to go and grab some more beer for some of the people at the guild. Lucy watched her for a moment before sighing and starting to trace the key picture while muttering "I wonder where your key is... I would love to have it."

"Love to have what?" a man's voice said in Lucy's ear making her squeak and jump in her seat before she twisted around to see Rufus standing there with a amused look on his face. "Rufus!" Lucy cried in shock before smiling and saying "Just this key that no one knows is at because the person who owned it hid it somewhere and no one can find it. But it would be amazing to have!"

"Hmm mind if I take a look at the key?" Rufus asked and watched as Lucy pushed the book towards him and pointed at the silver key with a white wing at the bottom and two blue wings at the top as the key's symbol. Rufus was quiet as he looked at it before tapping his fingers on the bar and saying "I think I've seen a symbol like this before. The symbol may help tell you were the key is, if you want I can tell you were it is but it will cost you something."

Lucy's eyes filled with hope before she grabbed his hands and said "anything anything! Just tell me where you've seen it!"

Rufus smiled and glanced at Yukino who did a thumbs up as Sting walked towards the bar thankfully not in hearing range yet. Rufus leaned in and whispered "A simply kiss will do and i'll tell you everything I know."

Lucy froze for a moment before squeaking out "A kiss?"

"Yes my dear just one little kiss and you'll get the information." Rufus whispered in Lucy's ear half watching Sting who froze as he heard what Rufus said. Lucy looked down at her feet for a second before breathing in and out then saying "Okay but only one tiny kiss!"

"Of course! But if you want another you may take it."

"Lucy shook her head before saying "Please close your eyes.." Rufus grinned and smiled as he watched Sting start to stalk over towards them a pissed off look on his face. Rufus closed his eyes failing to notice that Sting was pulling back his arm a white light starting to glow on his fist. Lucy leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek. Rufus opened his eyes just as she pulled away and was about to say something when Sting's fist slammed into his chest sending him flying across the guild.

* * *

**Hehe is someone jelly? Also how do you think the guild's going to react to Rufus getting punched by Sting?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Silence filled Sabertooth as Rufus slammed into the wall on the other side of the guild. "Rufus!" Lucy and Yukino screamed together before both turned and glared at Sting who blinked in shock before letting his arm fall back to his side. "What the HELL Sting! Why did you just punch Rufus!?" yells filled the guild while a guilty look fall onto Sting's face.

"It's fine" Rufus coughed as he climbed to his feet "I'm fine I think i'll just need to lay down for a bit. Sting since when has your punches been so hard?" A female guild member by the name of Mina hurried over towards him and let him lean onto her as they started to walk towards the infirmary that was on the first floor of the guild. "Sting Eucliffe." Lucy growled her eyes narrowed into a pissed off glare as she stalked towards him.

Sting took a step back in fear as Lucy stalked towards him. Yunkino was trying not to laugh with Rogue who was watching with a amused look on his face while Rufus gave a half smile towards Rogue and Yunkino and thought _All going as planned._ Before he was lead into the infirmary while Lucy grabbed Sting's jacket and started to drag him towards his office a angry look on her face making the rest of the guild cringe and pray that there Master will come out alive.

* * *

**In Sting's Office**

"Seat." Lucy ordered as she took the seat that was behind Sting's desk. Sting sat and stared at Sting for a few minutes before saying "Sting. Do you know why I drag you up here?"

"To make out with me?" Sting asked while giving Lucy a flirty smile.

Lucy stood up and leaned over the desk glaring before saying "No. I dragged you here because you punched Rufus for no reason!" Sting stayed silent thinking that it was best that is tell Lucy slammed her fist down on the desk growling "Sting are you even sorry that you hurt Rufus!?"

"Of course! I just I just didn't want to ..." Sting trailed off mumbling the last part.

"What was that Sting? I didn't hear that last part." Lucy said tilting her head to the side a little confused.

Sting sighed and brush his fingers through his hair before saying "I don't like see you kiss other guys okay?" Lucy didn't answer for a couple moments before moving around to the front of the desk and saying "Why not Sting? I mean it's not like i'm going to have sex with them, i'm still a virgin... I think." Sting laughed at that before saying "It's just cause you know I um I..."

_Rogue please come save me!_ Sting thought as he tried to think of an excuse. "Umm I-I uhh... Because uh..." Lucy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow as she sat on the front of the desk staring down at him. Finally Sting sighed then stood up ignoring the glare that Lucy was still giving him and stepped closer tell they were inches about.

His hand gently held her face as he started to come closer to her while his other hand and arm wrapped around her waist to bring her closer before leaping backwards seconds before the door was thrown open and Dobengal was standing there. "Master we have a problem!" he said breathing hard.

* * *

**Down Stairs Minutes before.**

"What are they saying?" Yukino asked as she stood besides Rogue who was listening as Lucy dragged Sting up the stairs and into his office.

"Shhh!" Rogue snapped before starting to listen again. "Okay Lucy's asking if his sorry about punching Rufus. Sting says he is and is trying to explain why but he trailed off."

"Come on Sting you can do it just tell her!" Yukino whispered while grabbing onto Rogue's arm. Rogue looks down at his arm and starts to get a soft blush on his cheeks making him turn his face away from her while saying "Uh... He still trying to tell her but is stuttering now."

"Rogue! Where's Sting?" Dobengal yelled as he slide to a stop in front of Rogue and Yukino then looked at Rogue's arm with an eyebrow raised. Rogue's face went into a deeper blush before he said "He's upstairs but his busy right now so d-..." Rogue didn't get to finish as Dobengal dashed up the stairs towards Sting's office to throw the door open to see Sting a couple feet away from Lucy who's sitting on his desk.

* * *

Sting stared at Dobengal feeling like he should kill him but doesn't say a word and just watches as Lucy mumbles a "I'll leave you two alone." Before stopping and turning to look at Sting again "But don't you dare think this talk is over because you still need punishment for punching Rufus!" then leaving the office the door closing behind her. Sting doesn't say a word tell he hears her footsteps going down the stairs then turning to look at Dobengal and waving his hand for him to begin.

"Sting Fairy Tail is coming here to talk to you!" Dobengal cries his heart beating from the speed he ran here to tell Sting.

"What!? When are they coming?" Sting questions while sitting on his desk and breathing in Lucy scent of vanilla and honey.

"Not for a couple of weeks but there asking the other guilds to search around Fiore to help with the search and they have all the dragon slayers searching around Fiore to."

Sting was silent for a moment before saying "I guess there's only one place to hide Lucy for a month or so." with that Sting smiled then opened his desk and brought out a S-class mission that was in a different country. "Dobengal go tell Rogue and Lucy that they need to pack for a month long trip and then see if Yukino will take Lucy shopping because I need to talk to the guild and I can't have her hearing."

Dobengal nodded then turned and ran down the stairs before stopping in front of the three and telling them all that Sting asked him to do. Yukino smiled then grabbed Lucy's arm saying "Come on Lucy lets go! I saw the perfect outfit for you to get for your trip!"

* * *

Sting came out and looked down at his guild from the top of the stairs and said "As you all know by now Fairy Tail is looking for Lucy and even though were doing all we can to hide her there still looking for anything and will be coming here soon."

"Were fight them!" A voice yelled from the crowd.

"No. We wont be fighting because one I don't want this guild to be damaged two months after we finally got it fixed up again. Also it's against the councils rules to fight against another guild, aaannd I don't want more junk papers on my desk then I already have." The guild laughed at that before he yawned and said "Anyways i'm going with Rogue and Lucy and were going into another country where were going to hide out for a month or two. Lets hope that we don't get caught by the dogs of Fairy Tail!"

"Wait Sting! Who's going to run Sabertooth while your gone!?"

"That's easy Yukino will but don't worry it's only for a month or so then i'll be back and be Master once again! Besides were just doing what we did last year for the games." The guild chuckles at that remembering how Sting had given Yukino the job of being Master daring the games just so he could be in it and so he could fight Natsu again. "What country are you going to?" Rufus asked from where he stood leaning against the wall after coming out of the infirmary.

"The job says the kingdom of Seven so where going to go there hopefully the job will take a month if not i'm just going to have to put Rogue into a coma so we are forced to stay there."

Rogue frowned at being put into a coma comment while Rufus just laughed before saying "How about instead of putting him into a coma you go and look for a key that Lucy wants. If i'm right which I should be it's hidden in some ruins near the sea of Seven. I can give you a detailed map later."

"How do you know where the key is?" Lector asked as he looked over at Rufus.

"Yukino asked me to find a map on it just encase something like this happened."

Sting nodded then said "Well I have to go get packed so enjoy a month without me don't destroy the guild or I **will** destroy you. Have fun in the pool! If any of you pee in it again I will destroy you. Ummm listen to Yukino tomorrow when we leave or I will make you wish I just killed you instead of what I will do! And also don't touch anything in my office or you will all die! Besides that lets party tonight!"

After the guild get shocked out of getting threatened by Sting that if they break those rules they will die they smile then start to party like Fairy Tail but without all the breaking of tables, chairs, and bodies.

* * *

**With Lucy and Yukino**

"Now what should we do since were done shopping?" Lucy asked as she walked besides Yukino away from all the stories.

"Well we should probably get back to the guild but i'm kinda scared because Dobengal said that Sting had a surprise for me and whenever Sting does it's usually something bad.""

Lucy giggled before saying "But what if it's something to do with you and Rogue! I mean it's clear you like him in the more then friends kinda way."

"SHH! Keep your voice down! Some of the other guild members may be around! I don't any of them to know then go and blab it to him!"

"But Yukino he totally likes you to! Have you noticed that ever time your eyes meet he always looks away with a pinkish tint on his face!" Lucy tells her.

"No.. I've never noticed since I do the same thing!"

"Next time keep watching him okay? Now we just have to get him to say he likes you then we can hook you to up on a date, then marriage, then little Rogue's, and Yukino's will be running around!"

"Lucy! Your thinking way to far into this! What if he doesn't feel the same as me?"

"Well you never know unless you take a leap of fate right?" Lucy said then felt her head ache for a second before she stopped and blinked as she thought _I've heard those words somewhere before haven't I? _"Lucy you coming?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah wait up!" Lucy said as she jogged to catch up to Yukino her two new keys jingling on her belt.

* * *

**Yay! Rufus you live! Everyone is happy now and damn you Dobengal Sting was about to kiss her! Ugh well they will kiss soon hopefully!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Yukino! Congrats on be the Master for a month again!" Rufus says as he walks towards the two girls who had just walked into the guild. Yukino froze as looked at Rufus her eyes wide with horror before she cried "No! I can't be Master again! I can't take all that paper work! And are guilds craziness even if it's not as crazy as Fairy Tail!" Yukino said terror in her eyes as she remembered everything that happened last time and how she had to go all the way to the council to talk to them about Sabertooth and how Sting was able to be in the games again.

"I'm not going to live to see next month if i'm Master again!" Yukino said as she started to cry and Rufus tried to show her comfort but was failing at it. Suddenly an idea came to Lucy and slipped away to where Rogue and Sting where sitting. Quickly grabbing Rogue's arm she starts to drag him though the crowd while saying "You must comfort Yukino she's crying and needs a shadow dragon slayer's comfort!"

"What? I don't even k-..."

"Shhhh! You just got to this may be your only chance! Because what if we die and never see Yukino again!? Your be cursing yourself as a soul for not comforting her and spending time with her now go!" With a mighty shove Lucy pushed him into Yukino making them both fall onto the floor with Rogue twisting them around so that Yukino landed on top of him and Rufus walked *cough* dragged *cough* away.

"Hehe" Lucy giggled as she spied on them from behind the bar top Sting watching her from his seat an eyebrow raised. "What are you giggling about blondie?" Sting asked while leaning his head into one of his hands as he watched her. Lucy pointed at Rogue and Yukino who were having trouble getting up from were Lucy had 'helped' them fall onto the floor and didn't shove Rogue with all her might.

Sting looked then smiled and said "Hmm didn't think Yukino would straddle Rogue in front of everyone if they looked of course."

Lucy glared at him and hissed "Stop thinking those thought you prev! And your blonde to you know!"

Sting smirked before leaning towards Lucy and saying "Mhmm I know but you just love my blonde hair don't ya blondie?" Sting and Lucy stared at each other inches about before Lucy's eyes went wide as she realized how close they were before watching as Sting crept closer. She could feel his breath on her lips and watched as his were about to touch her's when a voice yelled "Hey Sting! Watcha doing with blondie over there!?"

"Tch." Sting growled in annoyance before turning around and yelling "Planning your death!" Laughter filled the guild as they kept partying while Lucy slide down to sit on her butt her hand on her lips as she thought _I almost kissed Sting again!... Why do I feel like I want to kiss him?_

"Oi blondie what are you thinking?" Lucy looked up at the voice and saw Sting's face leaning over the bar top and looking down at her not that far away from her face. "I'm thinking your face is to close and your blonde to!" Lucy cried before leaping to her feet and disappearing into the crowd of her guild mates. Sting watched her with amusement before getting to his feet and starting to walk though the crowd of dancing people.

_Where'd blondie go?_ Sting thought before hearing some yelling start then feel something smash into his back. Sting turned around and looked down to see a smashed chair against on the floor. "Who threw that!?" Sting yells making the whole guild freeze and the music stop. "Well? I'm waiting!" Sting snarled as he glared down at the guild half of them looking like they were about to pee themselves.

"I did." a soft voice said reaching Sting's ears. His head moved towards where Lucy was coming out from the crowd taking the blame for whoever actually throw it. Sting stared at her for a moment before saying "Office. Now." Sting then turned and stormed towards his office trying to ignore the pain between his neck and shoulder blades. Lucy followed after him then paused just long enough to wink at Orga the person who actually threw the chair.

He stared at her in shock as she just walked after him a smile on her face no sign of fear on her. "Did I just send her to her death?" Orga asked Rufus who had watched the whole thing. "No. My memory shows that she will most likely just have to do chores for a couple weeks there gone or when they get back."

"Oh that's good I don't want to send our sweet Lucy to death by Sting." Orga said with a grin before he hears someone yell singing contest! And he runs off for the stage. "Oh someone please save us from his singing." Rufus mutters as he plugs his ears while watching Orga go to grab the microphone.

* * *

Sting stares at Lucy who's sitting in the chair in front of his desk smiling at him. Sting glared down at her from where he stood before sighing and saying "Who really threw the chair?"

"I did of course."

"Lucy there is one simply thing that proves you didn't throw the chair and that is, you can't throw a chair that far."

"How do you know I can't?" Lucy challenge not giving up her friend that had started to teach her how to control lightening. Sting raised an eyebrow before walking closer and saying "I've seen you training and know how far you can throw things. Now if it had been a cup or bottle or something I would think it was you but I know it's not."

"Wait you watch me train!? Why? Are you turning into a stalker!? Oh god I gotta get Rogue to save me!" with that Lucy goes to flee the room but doesn't make it to the door and only ends up tripping and falling onto the floor. Sting lounges forward grabbing Lucy's arm to try to help keep there balance but fails and they both fall to the ground. Lucy laying with her back on the floor staring up wide eyed at Sting who's hovering over her his hands placed by the sides of her head.

"S-Sting can you m-move?" Lucy asked her face heating up a little.

"No. Can't do that you still haven't to be punished."

"P-punished?" Lucy squeaked out as she felt a couple of Sting's finger gently stroke her cheek while he grinned down at her. Suddenly Sting stopped though and listened just to make sure no one was coming and going to be interrupted again, before saying "Of course Lucy you gotta be punished for lying about you throwing the chair." His fingers stroked along her neck "not telling me who threw it" he bent down lower his breath falling onto her lips "taunting me all day."

"I didn't taunt you!" Lucy says as she tries to wiggle out from under him.

"But you did Lucy. And of course I have to punish you for leaving me all alone in my office earlier."

"What? But I cou-!" Lucy begins but gets cut off as Sting presses his lips to her's. Lucy's eyes go wide with shock and her back stiffens before relaxing as she starts to kiss back. Her arms wrap around Sting's neck pulling him closer as her eyes closed her eyes and helped to deepen the kiss. _Mhmm i'm kissing Sting... Holy shit! I'm kissing Sting!_ After that panicked thought Lucy moved her hands slamming them into Sting's chest knocking him off of her thankfully. Before Sting could say a word though she was gone sprinting out the door and done the stairs to hide in the crowd of her friends and family to avoid Sting for the rest of the night.

Sting watched her leave and just sat there on his office floor his hands out behind him as he thought about what to do. He stood up and left the office to look down trying to find Lucy but not able to see her with all the bodies and not able to find her scent from all the mixed ones. _Damn it!_ He thought as he turned and stalked towards his room inside the guild were he slept sometimes or went to think when he didn't want to be bothered.

He slammed his fist against the wall in the small room while leaning his head into the wall growling as he stood there thinking _I probably just ruined everything!_

Lucy sat besides Yunkino who was still blushing from what happened with Rogue and thought _Why would Sting just do that? Was it for pleasure? Or was it for something more then just pleasure and lust?_ Lucy sighed at her own thoughts before saying "I should go pack my bag for tomorrow night Yunkino." then left to go down the steps into the basement were guild members could live at a price.

She dropped onto her bed when she was done and just lied there wondering what that kiss meant to Sting and what it would bring in the future. Of course another thought was _I never would have thought his lips could be so soft and taste so good._

* * *

**Finally got this chapter done! Hope you enjoy and please comment!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I feel like shit." Sting moaned as he sat besides Lucy on the train going to Seven.

"You shouldn't have ate that food you then." Rogue answers while leaning against his window trying to show a calm expression and not show his motion sickness that he like ever dragon slayer has. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried you didn't listen like always." Rogue said before closing his eyes to sleep.

"Luuuucy!" Sting moaned and went to lean into her but stopped as he saw her lean away and not look at him like she had been doing all morning. Sting sighed and leaned against the window again before wincing as his motion sickness kicked back in and a moan of pain left his mouth as the train jerked a bit. Lucy watched Sting from the corner of her eye before looking at Lector and Fro who were fast asleep along with Rogue.

_Why am I doing this?_ she thought silently before grabbing Sting by the shoulder and pulling him down roughly into her lap where she sat to stroke his head the whole time not looking at him but feeling his eyes on her. "Lucy..." Sting mumbled trying to ignore the motion sickness as he called out her name.

"Why did you kiss me?" Lucy finally said breaking the silence that had fallen onto the train car.

Sting opened an eye and looked up at her before saying "I kissed ya because I wanted to."

"But why did you want to?"

"Look blondie almost ever guy at the guild wants to kiss you an-!" Sting didn't get to finish as he was shoved to the floor by a very pissed off looking Lucy with the smell of tears starting to come. Sting tried to get up but was pushed back down by Lucy who then turned away and started to fight the urge to cry. "You screwed up." Rogue's soft voice whispered low enough that only Sting would catch it. "Fuck off." Sting answered back in the same voice.

"How are you going to fix it now?" Rogue asked a slight smirk on his face as he wondered how in the world he would fix it. Sting was silent before sighing and getting to his feet slower to seat in his seat then quickly before the sickness came back grabbed Lucy and hugged her tightly while whispering "I'm sorry it was stupid of me to say please don't be made anymore and I kissed you because I..." Sting feel silent as he pushed Lucy away and throw his head out the window the urge to barf going though him.

_Of all the times to have a attack from my motion sickness! _Sting growled while heaving air into his lungs and wishing the train would get there already and starting to dread the last three hours of this train ride. Sting closed his eyes then snapped them open when he felt a soft gentle hand start to rub his back in circles while a soft voice in his ear whispered "because you what?"

Sting felt heat go straight though him before growling "because I like you okay jezz now move before I barf on you." with that he moved his upper body back inside and fell into his seat then into Lucy's lap deciding her lap was his territory and no one else's. Lucy just stared at him wondering what he meant by that he likes her. _Wait what if he only said that because he wanted to lay in her lap? What if he was just lying and he doesn't like her at all! What if_ "Oi blondie stop over thinking everything and just sleep tell we get there were talk more there." Sting said already knowing she was over or under thinking everything he had said.

* * *

Lucy woke up to hearing four stomachs growling for food as they rode on the second train that was taking them into Seven and close to the town. Lucy giggles while saying "Maybe we should have ate before getting on another train."

"That would have made us sicker." Rogue mumbles while trying to ignore his growling stomach.

"And if now your barf it up right?" Lucy asks while starting to stroke Sting's head again as he claimed her lap as his. Rogue just nodded before closing his eyes and trying to sleep again. Lucy glanced up at Rogue and watched him silently before looking at Fro and Lector to see there both asleep then leaning down and watching Sting to see if his awake. With a quick look at everyone again Lucy bends down and presses her lips to Sting's cheek before quickly moving away and acting like she's asleep not noticing the smirk that Sting has on his face or that Lector's left eye was open and watching her.

"You liiiiike him!" Lector suddenly can't help but say as he sits up smiling a knowing smile.

"No-no I don't!" Lucy says.

"Fro thinks you do to." Fro said with a smile.

Lucy blushes and looks down at Sting before wincing in pain as another voice in her head sings _You liiiiiike him Lucy!~_ before disappearing as soon as it had came. _That was weird.._ Lucy thought before tracing her finger tips along the scar by his eye and thinking _His looks so cute when his asleep_ not noticing she whispered it out loud and two dragon slayers heard her both pretending to be asleep still. Lucy sighed and shifted in her seat a little before stroking Sting's head again and staring out the window as she thought _Do I like Sting more then just a guild mate?And if I do did that kiss mean anything to him?_

* * *

"FINALLY!" Sting yelled as he ran off the train and fell onto a train bench while watching Lucy walk over towards him and Rogue who dropped down besides him. "Sting, Rogue you guys okay?" Lucy asked as she and the two exceed as they got off the train carrying there bags.

"Yeah, blondie just need to take a breather after riding that damn train for so long." Sting mumbled before standing up and taking his and her bag as Rogue takes his. "Sting! What are you doing I can carry my own bag!" Lucy says while trying to take it back but he just glares at her and throws it over his shoulder before leading the way towards a map of the town.

Sting looked at the map before thinking _The hell? What kind of map is this?_ He looked down as he felt something move in front of him taking up most of the view of the map but getting hit with her amazing scent that could drive him wild, she then pointed and said "We need to go here right? To the church?"

"Yeah." Rogue said with a small smirk on his face as he saw Sting start to relax for a moment then shake his head as he stepped away to give Lucy more room. Lucy placed a finger on the board then started to trace it along tell she said "We have to go all the way across town to get to the church where were suppose to meet the client."

"How can you read that thing?" Sting asked.

"I don't know..." Lucy said her voice starting to turn into a sob before she said "Why don't I know Sting!? Shouldn't I know? I mean I can't even remember my past, my last name, I have no memories besides waking up to see you Sting and these weird voices that keep coming back ever now and then but it's always really painful when they come!"

Lucy felt tears start to come down before feeling two arms wrap around her and pull her against a warm chest. Lucy looked up and saw Sting there patting her head while saying "Cry all you want we have some time before we gotta go." With that being said Lucy started to cry fully against his chest while Sting looked at Rogue and sent a soft hiss out in dragon language towards him saying "**You think those voices are memories from Fairy Tail**?"

Rogue glanced around and gave a soft growl answering back with "**I bet that something we've said is bringing back tiny memories that will just confuse her and with the pain I think it be because she doesn't want to remember even if she says she does.**

Sting didn't get a chance to answer as Lucy said "We should get going to the King's Church on King's Street in the middle of King's Town." Lucy giggles at the weirdness of the town. Sting can't help but smile then say "I wonder if they have King cups."

"Or King pies." Lucy says.

"King cake." Sting says with a grin.

"I bet they have a King Kong around here somewhere." Rogue says with a smile.

Lucy giggled before saying "If they do have a King Kong lets not fight it."

"What why not!? Sting could take it!" Lector said with a laugh as he landed on Lucy's head forcing her to step away from Sting so that they don't hit each other. Sting glares at Lector as he moves and stops hugging the really soft Lucy. Rogue picks up his bag and starts to walk while saying "Lets go love birds don't want to make the client wait any longer then needed do we?"

"Were not love birds!" Sting says while glaring at his best friend.

"Yeah Rogue! If anything there love bees!" Lector says then quickly hides besides Rogue who starts to laugh while Sting gets a pissed off look on his face as he started to stomp towards them but stopped as soon as he felt a hand firmly grip his. Sting's head snapped down and followed the hand to an arm to a shoulder blade then towards Lucy's face which wasn't looking at him as she mumbled "I don't mind being a bee..."

Sting stared at her for a moment before smiling and jogging after Rogue, Lector and the sleeping Fro in Rogue's arms yelling "Wait up you weirdos!"

_Pretty sure were the weirdos here..._ Lucy thought with a smile as she held onto Sting's hand just a little more tighter not noticing the glances from the other people who were giving them odd looks.

* * *

**Yes! Another chapter bits the dust!:) ... Oh also I have an idea on a new story that I hope you people will like because yet again it is a crack pairing(I love them so much!) Anyways the pairing is really odd you can say with it being an escape criminal as the guy... Annnyways just watch for it cause it will be up in a couple days when I finish the first couple chapters!... Comments!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lucy's p.o.v.**

_"Morning Luce!" a male's voice reached my ears as I opened my eyes and screamed "Lucy Kick!" throwing the person away. I sprint after them saying "I'm so sorry! But you need to stop coming into my room and... Are you even listening!? Stop eating all my food and listen to me!"_

_"Why Lucy? If we eat your food your be thinner and won't be so heavy when I carry you!" another voice said above my head but when I looked up nothing was there. "Wait who are you!? What's a Lucy kick!? Where am I?" I suddenly say while trying to chase after the voices but can't seem to reach them. My foot catches on something and I fall my eyes go wide as i'm about to hit the ground._

I gasp awake my heart pounding for some reason and my head aching. I glance around me and see i'm alone except for Fro and Lector who wanted to sleep near me. I look around my small hotel room and feel the tears start to run down my face as I try to remember those cheerful yet rude voices but can't remember. I grab Lector sleeping body and hugging him not feeling him wake up tell there's to paws on my face trying to wipe the tears off. "Lucy whats wrong?" Lector asked while Fro lifted his head his eyes blinking at them both.

Fro moved tell he was sitting on Lucy and hugging her waist while Lector wiped her tears away. "I can't remember my past, my family, my childhood but I keep hearing these voices every time I sleep or i'm talking to someone and then a voice in my head will say the same thing like I've had the same conversation before! But I have no memories of it and yet when i'm fighting calling spirits out is like second nature even though I've never called them out before unless i'm training!"

"Lucy do you remember what Sting told you?" Lector asked as he moved so he could look into her eyes. I shook my head no and Lector said "Sting said that you shouldn't cry because it will ruin your pretty face and that he will protect you always! Just like he did this afternoon when that creepy client was hitting on you! Also don't forget were going to make new memories ever single day so that it doesn't matter it if you never remember because you have me, Fro, Rogue and of course Sting whose going to steal your heart!"

I just stared at him after he said the last part before giggling and saying "I can't wait to see how he does!" Fro started to laugh as did Lector before the three fell back onto the bed and closed there eyes not knowing that two dragon slayers were listening on the other side of the wall. One smirking with the challenge the other smirking with amusement.

* * *

**Dragon's Town**

Laxus walked off the train and walked through the town sniffing the air ever now and then going after the rumor of the blonde head with a gold keys that was seen in this town. He adjusted his bag as he walked getting stares from people ever now and then as he walked most people moving out of his way. He slowly came to a stop as he was hit with the scent of blondie.

_She was here.._Laxus thought before starting to follow the scent past a building in the center of town then into the forest were he stopped over a body of a dead spider and two more scents slammed into him. _I know this scent._ Laxus thought as he breathed it in and let out a growl as he snarled one simple word "Sabertooth."

* * *

**I know it's a short chapter but the next one will be longer I promise!... Comments?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Laxus sat on the ground crossed legged as he thought about blondie and the scent of Sabertooth. _Why would she be in Sabertooth? Last time I checked she was still scared of them and her using me as a human shield when they visit just proves my point that she's scared of them. The one she most fears is that damn master, I want bash his skull in every time he watches her with those damn eyes undressing her._ Laxus let out a growl before climbing to his feet and walking towards town then the train station deciding to go 'talk' to Sabertooth himself with out the flame idiot, ice prick, and the demon Ezra.

Laxus was silent as he walked and felt his thoughts start to drift to the blonde girl who stole everyone's heart in Fairy Tail. Laxus made a silent promise to bring her back and get the guild back into it's old loud, fighting self and of course get the paperwork back from everything that they break and have to pay to have fix. Laxus scratched his head as he thought about how they've barley had paperwork at the guild right now with no one breaking anything, and how he strangely missed the paperwork. Laxus stared up at the sky as he waited for the train and thought _Where the hell are you blondie?_

* * *

"Sting is this really a good idea?" Lucy asked from where she was walking besides him through the streets of the town waiting for the monster to come out. Sting glanced down at her and smiled while saying "of course!"

"But aren't we looking for some dark mages who are kidnapping teenage girls?" Lucy whispered while leaning into Sting's arm.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Should I really be wearing a dress, heels and hanging on your arm like this?" Lucy asked glancing down at her light blue dress that were tight around her curves showing them off, and white three inch heels and of course how she was hanging on Sting's arm helped with her keeping her balance while she cursed the heels. "Well first were going to eat dinner then were going to have a 'fight' using your spirit that can change into people and then your storm off and I will to. After you storm off Rogue will follow from the shadows while I jump from roof to roof, then hopefully were catch the creeps and go back to our date!"

"I thought we agreed this wasn't a date."

"No, you said this wasn't a date I say it is." Sting smiled at that before turning towards a small pub.

"Umm Sting are you sure is the best place to go?"Lucy asked as she looked around the place and walked closer to Sting.

"Of course. Our client said that this is one of the places where the victims ate before they were attacked." Sting glanced down and saw that Lucy looked scared at the men who were staring at her. "Don't worry. I won't let anyone get you, because only i'm aloud to kiss, touch and do anything else to you."

"Sting!" Lucy hissed at him as she sat across from him glaring while he tried to hold in his laughter. Lucy pouted at Sting before taking the menu and hiding her face from him. "Aww don't be mad babe, i'm just teasing." Lucy was about to answer but stopped as there waiter came before leaving and coming back with there food and drinks.

Lucy watched with wide eyes as Sting stuffed his food down like his never eaten before today. Lucy shook her head slightly as she thought about how she felt like she's seen someone else eat like this. Lucy ate her food silently while glancing around ever now and then to the other people in the pub looking for anyone that can match what the client told them. Lucy just finished her strawberry cake Sting finished his food to and wiped his mouth before smirking at her and winking.

Lucy watched as he paid then both left like they came in "there coming." Lucy whispered under her breath as she saw her spirits Gemi and Mini other wise known as Gemini the twin zodiac. They changed into a red haired girl with brown eyes, a slender body and wearing a tight black dress with black heels. _I know that girl.._ Lucy thought before remembering she was on a mission and shouldn't be trying to remember.

"You jerk! Who's she!?" Gemini says as they storm over towards Lucy and Sting.

"Who am I? Who are you!? I'm his girlfriend!" Lucy says while looking at Gemini.

"No your not I am!" And with that Gemini pushed Lucy gently not wanting to hurt her but still wanting to make it look real. Both of them look like there going to attack before stopping and looking at Sting whose trying to back away. "You jerk!" Lucy cries before slapping Sting hard on his cheek leaving a red mark before she turns and storms off while thinking _That may have been a little fun with slapping Sting... I may have enjoyed that to much.__  
_

* * *

Lucy sighed as she slowly walked though the streets towards the hotel Rogue melting in and out of the shadows falling her. She glanced around thinking _Come on would someone just attack and try to kidnap me already!?_ Lucy turned the last corner towards the hotel and walked in and quickly got into the elevator were Rogue came out of the shadows a tired look on his face.

"Was anyone following me?" Lucy asked.

"You got a lot of looks and Sting almost attacked a lot of guys but no one followed so were have to try again tomorrow." Rogue said before melting back into a shadow as the elevator opened and she walked out towards her room which she made sure she wasn't sharing with the slayers. "Lucy!" Lector and Fro cried as they flew at Lucy smacking straight into her chest making her fall against the door while she laughed.

"How was your date with Sting?" Lector asked as he and Fro both tried to sit in her lap.

"It wasn't a date." Lucy defended.

"Yes it was. He took you to a restaurant didn't he?" Lector said.

"Well yeah he did but.."

"But isn't that a date when he takes you some place to eat, talked to you, tried to walk you home." Lucy just glared at him as Fro smiled then said "Fro thinks that's a date."

"But it's not a date though because we went for a mission and all... Why don't you two go ask Rogue if it was a date while I get a shower?"

"Why not Sting?" Lector asked.

"Because he will say it was a date, and Rogue's the one who will determine if it was now go ask." Lucy said as she pushed the two out before grabbing some pj's and getting into the shower. Lucy quickly finishes shower, gets dressed and leaves the bathroom to find her room pitch black. _Didn't I leave the light on?_ Lucy thought to herself before starting to walk forward her hand on the wall as she looks for the light switch.

Her fingers graze it and flip it upwards only to feel two hands grab her, one covers her mouth while another covers her eyes. "MMH!" Lucy screams into the hand while kicking out trying to break free. "Calm down little girl and just sleep." A soft soothing voice whispers into Lucy's ear as a sleeping potion is forced into her mouth and soon she's fast asleep.

Two masked people look at each other before one scoops Lucy up and throws her over his shoulder while the other one moves the pillows on the bed to look as if she's asleep. They both nod before one opens the door looks out to make sure no one is there then both leave the room and into the elevator where they quickly mask themselves with illusion magic. Before both leave the hotel and meet up with three more who nod and start to lead the way towards there hideout.

* * *

_Knock...Knock...Knock._

"Oi Lucy open up!" Sting said as he knocked on the door to her room. After a few moments he sighed before grabbing the door knob and opening the door. His eyes adjust to the dark room and he walks over towards the bed but stops as soon as a strange scent hits him and Lucy's faded scent mixed in with it hits him. _Somethings wrong_. Sting thought before ripping the blankets off the bed and looking at the pillows that made a sleeping form.

A growl rumbled into his throat before he dashed out of the room and ran towards Rogue's while saying "Rogue! We've got to go now! Someone kidnapped my blondie!"

Rogue opened the door with Fro and Lector while saying "Lets go then."

* * *

**This one's longer then the last!:) But it did take a little longer then I liked but anywaaaays who thinks Laxus going alone to Sabertooth is a bad idea?**


	12. Chapter 11

**Just a small warning there is some death but not much I don't think it will make you sick or something but I will announce when it's there so you don't have to read it if you don't want to.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Ngg.." Lucy twisted are tried to but felt ropes start to dig into her skin forcing her to stop as her eyes snap open and find darkness all around her. Lucy twisted around tell she was on her back and looked around trying to see if there was anything around her to cut the rope or something. _Why in the world did I let Sting hold onto my keys!?_ Lucy thought to herself then remember how she didn't have a place for them when she was wearing that dress. _Come on Sting where are you?_

Lucy wiggled again as she felt the rope start to rub into her skin making it go tighter. "Nhhnn! What the hell is with these ropes!?" Lucy hissed as they started to tighten. "The more you struggle, the more that the ropes going to tighten." A deep voice spoke out from the darkness and then a man walked out wearing all black with a white grim reapers mask on.

Lucy glared at him before hissing out "Why don't you just let me go, and take off that dumb mask and we can pretend this never happened?" The masked man laughs and bends down next to her while grabbing her face and turning it towards him as he says "You may be hot but that's not going to help you here girly."

Lucy growled at him then tugged her head out of his hand while saying "Don't. Touch. Me."

The masked man glared down her before saying "Why not?" while tracing a finger down the side of her face and then down her neck. _Come on Sting where **are** you!?_ Lucy thought while jerking away from the man. Lucy glared at him while thinking _Sting is so going to kill you when he gets here!_

* * *

Sting ran besides Rogue both of them following after Lucy's fading scent trail. "Gah! Why the hell are there so many scents!?" Sting growled in anger his temper starting to fire up faster then Natsu's temper. "Sting stay calm, your not helping Lucy if your temper flies and besides were in a town there's going to be a lot of scents." Rogue said calmly as they turned a corner and he melted into the shadows to check around the building for anything.

"Lector have you seen anything?" Sting asked as Lector flew down and shook his head no before landing on Sting's head and holding on as Sting follows the trail faster leading out of the town and down through the small forest near the town. "The scents getting stronger." Sting whispers as he throws himself into a faster speed. _I'm coming my blondie just hold on a little longer._ Sting thinks to himself while slowly starting to come to a stop at the sight of a two story house near the edge of a cliff.

"So how should we do this?" Rogue asked as he looked at the place.

"Were going to smash through that wall right there and beat the fuck at the guys then smash through another wall tell we find Lucy and then tie the rest up and drop them in prison." Sting smiled at his plan but then earned a smack to the back of his head from Rogue who looked at him like he was of the most stupidest people in the world. "Oww! Why did you do that!?" Sting hissed in pain.

"You do know that 1 we don't know if Lucy is on the other side of the wall you smash, 2 we don't know how many dark mages are in that house and 3 they could kill us or Lucy before we get to her! So were going to go with my plan." Rogue tells Sting.

"And whats your plan?"

"I'll go in first as a shadow, then after 5 minutes you will bash through a wall causing a distraction while I find Lucy. I'll then grab her, give her her keys and whip then were come and help you fight the other dark mages. If by chance there are other girls there were set them free to."

"I still feel like my plan is better." Sting mumbles as Rogue changes into his shadow form and dashes through them towards the building then inside it.

* * *

Rogue slide inside the house using his shadow magic to help him. His eyes searched the rooms as he went through them tell he froze then dashed forward as he heard Lucy scream "STING!" Rogue appeared inside the room her scream came from and drove a fist into the man's head as he was trying to undo Lucy's pants.

"You okay?" Rogue asked as he untied the ropes and helped Lucy to her feet before giving her her keys and whip. Lucy just nods before taking her whip and keys while looking around then saying "Where's Sting?"

Rogue opened his mouth to answer when a explosion was heard from the other side of the building. "There's Sting." Rogue answered while starting to walk forward looking to see if there was more people here. After opening yet another empty door Rogue said "We need to go help Sting, he won't be able to hold off the entire guild alone for much longer."

Lucy glanced at him and nodded before starting to run towards were the battle was going on and brought out a gold key saying "Open the gate of the maiden Virgo!"

"Punishment Princess?" A girl with pink hair,blue eyes and dressed as a maid ask as she bows to Lucy.

"Uh um no but I need you to defeat the dark mages were about to fight." Lucy says as they turn a corner, and come face to face with the fight. Lucy freezes as she sees Sting fall and slam into the floor with dark mages all around him most laughing. "Sting.." Lucy whispers before saying 'Virgo go!" as she brings out her whip and charges forward with Rogue and Virgo besides her.

"Shadow Dragon Roar!" Rogue yells as he lets out a black light from his mouth hitting a couple of the dark mages so that Sting can get back to his feet. A loud crack fills the air as Lucy's whip snaps into people again and again while Virgo digs down into the floor the pops up underneath one of the dark mages and drags him into the ground before starting to repeat it on another one.

Lucy felt a hand grab onto her arm and throw her down forcing her to fall on her back. Lucy looked up to see a dark mage with a glow black hand going straight at her face. Lucy feels a scream come out of her mouth just as another voice yells "LUCY!"

* * *

**Just after Rogue left.**

Sting sighed from where he sat on a rock his head in his hands as he mumbled "has it been 5 minutes yet?"

"No." Lector answered as he and Fro sat in a tree going to hide there while Sting and Rogue attacked and battled. Sting glared down at the building as he watched Rogue's shadow slick into the building. _She better be okay..._ Sting thought to himself while shifting so that his muscles aren't as stiff before popping his knuckles as he slowly starts to make his way towards the side of the building. Sting stands in front of it muttering "Just 2 more minutes and I can blas-!"

"STING!" Lucy's scream hits Sting's ears making him freeze before a growl forms into his throat as he starts to breath in before saying "White Dragon's Roar!" A white light flies out of Sting's mouth slamming into the building destroying most of the wall and hitting some of the dark mages inside the room. Sting leaped through the hall and smiled while saying "White Dragon's Claw!" his hand glows white in a claw like form before slamming into two of the dark mages making a white symbol appear on them freezing them in place before he slammed his fist into there faces knocking them out.

He jumped back as some mages fired some black magic at him. Sting dodged another attack as he listened and heard Lucy and Rogue coming towards him. _She's safe._ was all Sting thought before he went back into battle mode and started to attack again. His grabbed a mage by his arm as he went to punch him and swung the mage into another one.

Sting lifted his head and watched as even more dark mages started to run into the room. _Maybe I should have thought this out more..._ Sting thought before feeling something slam into his back throwing him into the ground. Sting starts to raise but gets hit back down before he can get back to his feet. Sting listens as he hears his partner come to his rescue even though he hates it.

Sting gets back to his feet right as a maid with pink hair comes and grabs one of the mages and drags them into the ground. He whips his head around to see Lucy fighting with her whip close to him but not as close as he wants her to be. Sting punches another dark mage knocking him down, he turns to hit another when his eyes fall onto Lucy getting thrown onto the floor and a dark mage with his fist having his magic on it going towards her face as a scream comes from her and he yells "LUCY!"

Sting watches rage filling into his mind as he watches the fist seem to slow down like everything else as it goes straight at Lucy's face. He feels his dragon force kick in his white scales not just covering the side of his face but his whole face and body. Two small white horns grow out of his head as his teeth sharpen even more before he launches himself forward but doesn't make it in time as the mage's fist hits Lucy digging her body even more into the ground as she screams in pain then goes silent.

* * *

**Death thing starts here..**

_Lucy! He hurt my LUCY!_ A roar escapes from Sting as he holds the dark mage his blue eyes start to glow blue as he bares his fangs before sinking them into the dark mage's skin and starts to tear. His mind goes blank as the only thing he can think of how this guy hurt his Lucy **HIS** Lucy. He can feel his strong teeth snap through bone making a crunching sound heard echoing as the whole room freezing none moving are able to move as Sting destroys the mage by ripping and tearing with his hands and teeth.

"Sting stop!" Rogue yells as he goes and grabs Sting's shoulders trying to stop him but only gets thrown off by Sting who turns and roars at him not using his magic in it so it sounds like a real dragon's roar. The dark guild mages who are still awake turn and start to run not wanting to fight that made man. Virgo holds Lucy's head gently while Rogue gets back up in his dragon force mode and attacks Sting trying to stop him from killing the guy but soon sees his to late for that.

Sting stares at Rogue before he begins to attack him but stops as soon as he hears Lucy's whimper of pain as Virgo lifts Lucy up into her arms but stops at that sound to. "Sting you need to calm down now." Rogue says calmly while walking towards his friend his hands raised in a sign of surrender. Sting growls at Rogue before rushing forward with speed faster then Rogue gets in his dragon force mode and slashes his claws that formed on his hands into Rogue's chest.

Rogue cries out in pain as he falls to the ground and starts to get up but stops as he sees Sting standing in front of Virgo his claws going to attack the spirit who stood in front of Lucy trying to protect her. Sting growled from deep in his throat before his claws glow white and he snarls "White Dragon's Claws!" his white claws slash right through the spirit forcing her to go back while he bares down over Lucy's sleeping form.

Lector and Fro freeze as they come into the building and see the body of a man ripped apart, and bones crushed. Then Rogue getting up his chest covered in blood while they see Sting covered in white scales everywhere, glowing blue eyes, his mouth open showing even sharper teeth covered in blood while blood dripped down from his mouth and his claws. Fro and Lector watch as Sting starts to bend down closer towards the sleeping form of Lucy who doesn't even notice if she's in danger or not.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter I've made! Who likes it? Also what do you think Sting's going to do to Lucy?**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Lucy lay on the ground grassing lightly touching her as she slowly climbed to her feet and went to yell for Sting but stopped when she found she had no voice none at all. _**Where am I?**_ Lucy thought as she started to walk forward but stopped as she saw herself running and laughing with a blue cat in her arms laughing with her. A pink haired boy ran after them his face full of anger then soon turned to laughter to as they ran through a street towards a building with that old mark that use to be on her hand._

_Lucy looked up and read Fairy Tail before she blinked and found herself inside. A huge fight was going on and a boy with black hair and no clothes was suddenly besides the other her saying "Lady, if you don't mind please lend me your underwear." Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she watched herself punch him then get carried away by a guy. She kept laughing as these memories started to slowly come back and she soon started to name the people standing there as she walked through her memories before she stopped as she heard someone calling her name._

_Lucy looks around before turning and chasing after the voice her feet pounding on the ground as she runs faster trying to it. Lucy suddenly felt herself fading as she started to wake up._

* * *

Sting growled as he bent down onto his knees and carefully traced his claws that were slowly turning back into fingers along side Lucy's face, before snarling as he heard Rogue step towards him. Sting gently wrapped his arms around Lucy bringer her closer to him while nuzzling his face into her neck while thinking _She's safe my blondie is safe.._

Sting felt the scales on his face slowly start to disappear, before his teeth start to loose the sharpness they got then his claws disappeared fully. "Sting? You okay?" Rogue asked carefully while walking towards his best friend who was still on his knees holding Lucy close to him. Sting looked over at Rogue before saying "Yeah... I think so."

"Sting you should let Lucy down we don't want to move her just encase." Rogue said gently while watching him encase he went into that full dragon force. Sting tightened his grip on Lucy while muttering "She was suppose to get hurt! This wasn't suppose to happen!" Sting growls the last part before jerking to the side as Lector's small paws touch his face.

"Fro wants to know if Lucy will be okay." Fro said as he walked up behind Lector to look at Lucy who Sting was holding as close to him as he could.

"Of course she's going to be okay! She's Lucy! Lucy is going to be fine because she still doesn't know the answer to if her date with Sting was a real date!" Lector told Fro. Fro looked at Lucy before tears started to fall down his face as he said "Fro wants *hic* Lucy to wake up now! *hic*"

"Don't worry Lector, and Fro Lucy will wake up." Sting told them while laying the side of his head on top of Lucy's head before saying "Come on blondie wake up." Sting's silent for a moment before an idea pops in his head that will most likely get him killed later. Sting turns Lucy's head a bit and tilts it upwards before he presses his lips against hers.

Sting started to nibble on Lucy's lower lip with his sharp teeth and feel her open her mouth as she gives a small moan before he moves away and sees her eyes starting to open. After he sees that he smiles then pounces back onto Lucy his lips going back onto hers as he slowly licks over them before starting to nibble slowly on the bottom then moving to kiss her top lip then the corner of her mouth but freezes as he feels her fist start to hit him then hears as he moves away "Sting! Why were you doing that!?"

Sting didn't get a chance to answer as Fro and Lector both yelled "LUCY! Your alive!" Sting felt himself get rocked back as Fro and Lector leap into Lucy's lap hugging her while crying. Rogue chuckles before walking up towards Sting, Lucy and the exceeds, before whispering softly "Sting we need to talk when we get back to the hotel room, also don't let Lucy see the body."

Sting glances at Rogue before nodding and standing up slowly while moving Lucy so he was carrying her bridal style. "Eek! Sting put me down!" Lucy cried but was ignored as Sting started running towards the hotel Fro and Lector holding onto Lucy while she wrapped one arm around them and the other around Sting's neck to help hold on.

* * *

Rogue watched silently as Sting left with all of them, before turning and looking down at the body of the now dead mage. "I will deal with you later." He said before grabbing the rope that he had Lector bring earlier when they got here and started to tie the dark mages up. After that Rogue stood in front of the mage's body and muttered "Poor dude didn't even have a chance."

Rogue quickly grabbed a hold of the man's coat and silently started to drag his body away through the house then out the back door. Once outside Rogue silently picked the dead body up and quickly ran through the forest deeper into it before dropping it inside a small cave and breaking through the cave floor to bury the body before going and making the cave entrance collapse.

_He better thank me for this that idiot!_ Rogue thought before running back towards where the mages were tied up and stood there waiting for the police to come. When they got there he gave them the people then said "There are a couple still running around so watch these mages tell me and my partners can catch them."

The police nodded then started to drag the dark mages away to wherever while Rogue melted into the shadows and made his way to the hotel while thinking _Please, please don't have that idiot do anything tell I get there!_

* * *

Sting silently laid Lucy and the two exceed down onto the bed in Lucy's room before sitting on his knees again while staring at her. Lucy stared back at Sting before saying "Sting... Will you stay in here tonight?"

Sting blinked before saying "What you scared that your going to get kidnapped again?" Lucy just nodded while hugging Fro and Lector tighter while looking at Sting with fear in her eyes. He sighed before saying "Don't worry blondie no one will touch you while i'm around okay? I'll just eat them or throw them out the window if they try."

"Thank you Sting... And your blonde to." Lucy said before closing her eyes to drift off to sleep. Sting stayed like that tell he picked up Rogue's scent from behind the door. He silently stood patted Lucy's head before turning and leaving the room the door being left open a couple inches. Rogue stared at Sting before saying "You know whats going on don't you?"

"Ummm... Maaaaaybe... I'm not really sure to be honest." Sting answer truthfully.

Rogue glared at him before saying "Your going into full dragon mood because your starting to claim Lucy as your mate! Do you know how much of a danger you can be to regular people!? Even other mages if you don't mark her soon!? You could kill a whole town if another guy so much as flirts with her!"

"...Soooo..?"

"Do you remember nothing about what your dragon told you about finding a mate?"

"Not really... I thought it was stupid and didn't really bother to listen."

Rogue looked like he was about to hit Sting before he sighed and said "Well now your going to listen and if you don't you could kill everyone that means you could kill Lucy and Lector to." Sting said silent and sat down in the hotel hallway deciding that it would be best to sit for this lesson that he was about to relearn.

Rogue sat on the other side of the hall staring at Sting before saying "When I was being taught my dragon slayer magic by Skiadrum, he once told me about when dragon slayers find there mates. He told me that dragon slayers like dragons can only have **one** mate there whole life, but when you do find you mate for life your know because there's always be on your mind, your going to want to be with them anywhere even if it's just sitting in the same room."

Rogue paused as he let that small bit sink in before saying "There's also another thing that will happen when you know that you've found your life long mate." Rogue paused for a moment before saying "If there in any danger like take what happened tonight. When Lucy was in danger you lost control of everything and didn't see any sense because all you could think of was killing the person who hurt your Lucy."

"SO what your getting at is that I killed that dude because he hurt Lucy?" Sting asked while leaning forward a bit towards Rogue.

"Yes. Your choosing Lucy as your mate even if you don't know it but your dragon instincts do know it so there going to act before anything. You should know there are some stages your going to go through if you don't tell her and mark her."

"What are the stages?"

"Your going to want to kill every male that comes close to her that even means me, Lector, and Fro."

"I would nev-.."

"Don't try to say you won't your instincts will kick in and you won't be able to control them while you attack and try to kill us and all the males in the city and probably most of the females to. Anyway your going to start to get really aggressive and your temper is going to snap if any guy so much as looks at Lucy soon, then of course are going to be the urges to kill everything and with that comes the dragon stages.

It's a lot like the dragon force but instead of only a couple of scales, your have scales covering your whole body and horns will start to grow out of your head getting larger every time you go into the" Rogue pauses thinking for a moment before saying "'killer' mode. Your grow wings and a tail and the only thing that will be able to stop you from killing everyone is Lucy... Lets hope she doesn't reject you." After saying that Rogue stands up and leaves the hall to go into his room leaving the white dragon slayer sitting there thinking _Why do I feel like it would be easier telling Fairy Tail that I kidnapped Lucy and that there never see her again?_

Sting rubbed his head before getting to his feet and going back into Lucy's room to crawl into the bed next to her and bring her closer to him while his thoughts turn to what happened earlier and his hopes that Lucy never finds out about it.

* * *

**Almost 2000 words on this one! Just like the last!:)... Comments!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Mmm" Lucy said as she tried to bury deeper into the warmth that was pressed against her. Her eyes were closed as she tried to go back to sleep but froze as she felt the warmth start to disappear from her. "No, don't go!" Lucy said as she grabbed onto the thing trying to bring it closer before stopping and thinking _Fro and Lector aren't this big... Or this heavy... Oh fuck there's a creeper in my bed!_ After that one thought Lucy slammed the palms of her hands into the warmth while throwing herself backwards into the two exceeds who fell onto the floor.

Lucy stared wide out at Sting who was starting to laugh at her face while saying "Calm down blondie, you asked me to stay with you to make sure no one broke in and kidnapped you again."

"I never said you could sleep in my bed though!" Lucy shouted while sitting up.

Sting smirked before saying "You know you loved me sleeping besides you since you just couldn't let me go and of course you did say my name in your sleep well more like you moaned it."_  
_

"I did not!" Lucy screamed while going to hit Sting who just grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into him before rolling over and pinning her to the bed. "S-Sting what are you doing?" Lucy asked a little scared before watching with wide eyes as Sting lowered his head tell his face was inches from his there breaths hitting each other before Sting smirked and started to nuzzle into Lucy's neck not wanting to move but starting to hate the exceeds as they both climbed back onto the bed and yelled "ROGUE! STING'S HURTING LUCY!"

Sting sighed as he heard the exceeds calling for Rogue before whispering "We need to talk later." and climbing off of Lucy to open the door as Rogue walked towards it. Rouge looked at Sting before looking over at Lucy who's face was a deep crimson red. "Do I want to know?" Rogue asked as he stopped besides Sting. Sting smiled and said "Oh I was just telling Lucy that we need to talk later."

"That will have to wait tell later we still have to hunt down the mages that got away, capture them and bring them in." Rogue told Sting and Lucy who were starting to eat the food that was in the hotel fridge. "Were going to have to separate into two teams which I have already made, so that we can find them faster and get this job down."

"What are the teams?" Lucy asked pausing as she eats an apple.

"Lector and Fro will be with me as one team, and you and Sting will be the other team." Rogue simply.

"WHAT!? Why can't I go with Lector and Fro or with you!?" Lucy asks.

"That hurts blondie! Whats wrong with going with me!?" Sting asks as he finishes off his toast and starts to eat his waffles and pancakes.

"Maybe because I don't want any of your perverted thoughts around me or maybe its the fact that your going to do something to me, I can already see it." Lucy answers her eyes meeting his before she turned to look at Rogue who had cleared his throat before saying "The teams are final so just use your whip on Sting or Lucy Kick him if you have to. Now Lector, Fro lets go." Grabbing both exceeds he leaves a Lucy who's thinking about murdering him later and a Sting whose smirking while thinking _Thanks Rogue._

* * *

Sting looked at Lucy as he followed her. She was keeping at least two feet between them at all times which he hated and could feel his blood start to boil even more as he saw men from all over turn and look at her ass, are stop and stare at her chest which earned a punch in the face from Sting or a punch in the chest.

Lucy on the other hand wasn't noticing any of this as she walked forward looking for any dark mages but finally seeing that Sting wasn't going to help find them tell they talked then she was going to have to talk now or go find Rogue empty handed. Lucy stopped and turned around to meet Sting's chest before taking a step back and looking up at him.

Sting stared back and gave her a sly grin before going to say something but was stopped as Lucy said "Sting we both know were not going to find the dark mages unless you try and sniff them out, but since your distracted by whatever you want to talk to me about so lets go talk, then were find the dark mages." Lucy grabbed Sting's arm and dragged him into an alley close by before letting him go and waiting for him to start talking.

Sting watched her for a moment before sighing as he ran a hand through his hair then said "Well.. Uh you now how um... Animals have mates right?" Lucy stared at him like he was crazy for a moment before nodding. "Well umm dragons have mates to, but there for life and as a dragon slayer like a dragon i'm going to have a mate for life to and um well." _Damn can this go any worse?_ Sting thought before opening mouth to say something but stopped as Lucy interrupted him.

"So your saying that your going to have a mate for life?... Why are you telling me this? Shouldn't you speak to like Rogue on this or something? Because I for one have no knowledge of dragons..." Lucy trailed off awkwardly.

Sting wanted to laugh at how badly he was trying to explain that Lucy was his mate for life, but instead decided to go by a different much easier approach. Sting smiled then moved quickly and pinned Lucy to the wall as he kissed her gentle and sweetly before pulling away and looking down at her wide eyes the way she started to bite down on her bottom lip was staring up at him.

"Lucy~" Sting whispered sweetly into her ear "your my mate for life and I won't take no as your answer, because I'll keep coming back and make you love me tell you say yes."

Lucy stared at him before saying "So you-your saying that i'm your mate for life?" as Lucy said the last part she made it sound like she was horror struck. "I'll have to deal with you and Lector every single day!? Oh god how am I going to survive!?"

"Hey! That's hurtful!" Sting growled.

"It was meant to be... Sooo what will you do if I oh I don't know like someone else say Rufus for example?" Lucy asked.

Sting's face fell from his sly grin to a mask of anger and white scales started to appear as he growled in a deeper voice then his as he said "I will kill anyone who dares to harm or try to steal you away from me."

"Whoa whoa Sting calm down!" Lucy said as she soothingly started to stroke Sting's head almost jumping as she felt two horns brush against her hands before they slowly started to disappear along with the scales. _Did not expect that._ Lucy thought as she kept stroking Sting's head when another thought popped into her mind _His hair is so soft and silky._

Lucy blinked for a moment as that thought pasted before she reluctantly stopped and said "Sting..." Sting ignored her as he moved his head and started to nuzzle it into where Lucy's neck and shoulder meet before mumbling "Please just... Just think about being my mate for life okay? Now lets go find those idiot dark mages and get something to eat!" Sting then moves and starts walking while sniffing trying to pick up a scent Lucy trailing behind him her eyes on his back while she's thinking _What just happened to Sting?_

Lucy watched Sting for a moment before smiling and grabbing his hand while saying "Come on Sting! I'm all fired up!" then starting to run through the people on the sidewalk dragging Sting after her tell he finally started to jog faster and lead the way a scent was leading while grinning a little at the feeling of her hand in his not noticing the confused look on her face for a moment after she said "I'm all fired up!"

* * *

Lector and Frosch both looked at each other from where they were sitting on a roof above Sting and Lucy watching them as Rogue asked without letting them know that they were they. "Fro worries that Lucy won't be safe with Sting like that." Fro whispered worriedly as he and Lector watched Sting growled something about killing anyone who dared hurt or try to take Lucy from him.

"Lucy will be fine! She's with Sting nothing will hurt her!" Lector said not wanting to show his worry to.

"But Fro is worried that Sting will hurt Lucy." Fro whispered before both exceeds took to the sky, Fro turning and flying over the town to where Rogue was searching while Lector kept watch on Sting and Lucy just encase something bad happened and Lucy was in danger of Sting hurting her.

* * *

Laxus stood in front of Sabertooth his ears picking up the sound of people laughing and cleaning? Laxus sniffed and smelt the fading scent of Lucy outside the building, and the closer he got the more of a smoke and pine scent coming from the guild. _There cleaning the scent away!_ Laxus thought before with a growl he sent a punch into the guild doors throwing them open destroying one door and making the other one slam into the wall besides it.

"Hello Sabertooth. I have a question that you need to answer." Laxus said coolly watching them all then sending out zaps of lightning as mages start to attack him. Laxus turns himself into lightning and dodges the attacks before landing on a table in the middle of the room and sending out bolts of lightning to hit most of the guild then turns and says "Lightning Dragon Roar!" sending out his roar filled with lightning to get rid of the rest except for three mages who just ran out from the Master's office to see what was going on.

Yukino, Orga, and Rufus stood there in shock as they watched Laxus crack his knuckles while staring up at them surrounded by there fallen guild mates. Golden scales grow around his face and on his arms as his fangs grow and he goes into his dragon force before saying "Lucy Heartfilia. Where is she?"

Yukino, Orga, and Rufus look at each other before Yukino says "She's not here, she's never been here."

Laxus lets out a small spark up at them barley missing her head making her jump and Orga to go stand in front of her ready for anymore of his lightning. "Where is she at? And this time don't try and act like she hasn't been here I can still pick up her scent outside and a bit inside."

"Lucy is not here anymore she hasn't been here for a couple weeks." Orga tells him "And we have no idea were she's at so leave."

Laxus is silent for a moment before saying "Where's Sting and Rogue?"

All three stay silent before Orga finally says "You should leave now fairy."

"You going to make me tiger? Because I know I can get rid of you easily, but I won't because I got the information I wanted." after saying that Laxus turned himself into lightning and left the guild going back to the train station to talk *cough* integrate *cough* the train station employs. "What does he mean he got the information he wanted?" Yukino asked.

Rufus was silent for a moment before saying "Maybe when he figured out that Sting and Rogue are with Lucy and if he asks around he'll find out where they are... My memory doesn't say that Laxus was this smart."

At the train station Laxus lifted up an employ and said "Do you know Sting Eucliffe?" The employ nodded his head scared "When did he get on the train and where was he going?" The employ looks at him and starts to answer while trying not to pee himself.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Sting lead the way through the town on one scent that he remembers from last night when they attacked the dark mages. He glances down to were Lucy is walking besides him, following him while holding onto his hand tightly. Sting stopped suddenly in front of a large building with guards patrolling the outside of the building. "Sting? Why are you stopping?" Lucy asked as she stopped and looked back at him.

"The scent goes in there." Sting answers before calmly letting go of Lucy's hand and whispering "Stay here." before climbing the steps towards the building doors and watching as the guards stop and go to meet him. "What are you doing kid?"

Sting almost growled at that but decided to play it cool and say "Oh i'm doing a report on all the buildings around town for school and I was just wondering what this building is." Sting did a force smile which he made seem real as the wind gave a soft breeze towards him knocking her scent towards him. The guards glared down at him before saying "This is a company for making magical items."

"Wait isn't all the schools closed this week for cleaning or something? And aren't you to old to be in school right now?" The other guard that had came over asked making the other one start to reach for his sword. _Okay... Lets go with plan B to get inside which probably should have been plan A._ Sting thought before going to attack but stopping as a hand wrapped around his arm and a soft voice that he loves and could listen to for hours say "Um hello sir guards were actually trying to find our uncle and we think he works he that's why we told you that lie about school because were scared that were in the wrong place." Lucy then pouted while moving slightly closer.

The guards were silent for a moment before one finally said "You can come in girly but your uh brother will have to stay out here and wait for you." The guards smile at Lucy why one steps closer making Sting let out a growl that turns into a snarl as he says "If you even try to touch I **will** kill you."

Both guards started to laugh before one said "Really now? You kill us? Listen here buddy boy you can't touch us and if we by chance want to mess with her we can." Sting didn't even notice as his hand grabbed the guard by the throat and lifted him into the air chocking him while he let out a growl. Lucy stared at Sting in shock as his white scales quickly came back, but no horns this time instead his hands and nails started to turn into dragon like claws. Lucy quickly grabbed onto Sting's arm that was chocking the guard while saying "Sting let him go please your going to kill him!"

"**He deserves to die.**" Sting snarled as he started to tighten his hold on the guys throat not noticing more guards coming tell Lucy screamed as she watched one slam a fist with magical rings on it slam into the back of Sting's head. "STING!" Lucy screamed as his head slammed forward into his arm then onto his knees as more attacks came.

Lucy grabbed her whip and snapped it out at some of the guards while grabbing for a key glancing at it to see that it's Leo the Lion. Not having called him before (that she remembers) Lucy quickly screams "Open the gate of the Lion! Leo!" a golden poof came and Leo stood there with his orange hair like a lion's mane and his suit along with his sunglasses he looks at Lucy who screams "Make them stop please!" as more attacks came onto Sting who was starting to attack back.

"Of course my lovely Princess, but I must talk to you afterwards." Leo said before leaping forward and yelling "Regulus Punch!" Leo's fist slams into one of the guards making that guard go flying and slam into a couple more freeing Sting enough so that he can get to his knees his horns out now and grown tell there a bit above his head and are looking more like antlers. Two small bulges are pressed against the back of his shirt and vest and are trying to rip through to show his wings are growing.

Sting throw another of the guards before turning to look at Leo before leaping at him and shoving his claw straight through him making a golden hole appear before he was forced back. Lucy let out a small gasp as she felt him leave, before looking to see Sting looking at her with concern. "Sting." Lucy whispered as she watched him wondering what he was going to do next, and hoping that no one would get hurt. One of Sting's clawed hand shot out grabbing her arm before he dragged her into his chest and hugged her close his face nuzzling into her neck.

"Your safe..." Sting whispered before stepping away and walking towards the building back to himself without all the scales, and claws and horns. _What is going on with Sting?... Maybe I should ask Rogue later tonight when we meet up with him._ Lucy thought before following him up the last stairs and into the building.

* * *

"I told you this was a bad idea but you just couldn't bother to listen to me could you!?" Lucy hissed at Sting from where she was sitting inside a hall closet which they were locked in. Sting decided that it would be best if he didn't answer and instead stayed quite and ignored her, that is tell she slapped him upside the head. "Ow! Why the hell did you do that for!?" Sting growled in anger.

Lucy glared at him before saying "You were ignoring me, when I told you something very important."

"Well what did you say?" Sting asked while rubbing the back of his head. Lucy just crossed her arms and looked away not answering him. Sting sighed before grabbing Lucy and bringing her closer to him. His arms wrapped around her small body as he dragged her into his lap and he laid his head on top of her's before saying "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to what you were saying... I promise to pay attention from now on even if its the most stupidest thing in the whole world."

Lucy was silent for a moment before saying "There's a vent behind those boxes over there that's big enough for us to fit in as long as you don't turn into that scale dragon human thing and grow those horns then we should be able to fit."

Sting turned his head while moving an arm to move some boxes and found the vent. He was silent for a moment before turning Lucy around and kissing her swiftly, then jumping to his feet and finished moving them and grabbed the vent lid then started to rip it off the wall. He smiled at Lucy showing his fangs as he dropped the vent lid onto the floor and said "Follow me." then quickly climbed in and started to crawl on hands and knees through the vent.

Sting paused every now and then as he tried once again to pick up the scent he had been following before stopping and looking down into a office where the dark mage they were hunting down sat with other mages besides him. "Found him." Sting whispered then looked down wondering how much force it would take to kick in the vent's lid for a surprise attack. "Sting." Lucy whispered from behind him.

"Yeah?" Sting answered back.

"Just kick it in already and attack I know your going to already."

Sting smiled then said "See this is why your going to be my mate for life and there's no way i'm taking a No for your answer!" With that being said Sting shifted around slowly to not make much now even though it was tight for him to wiggle himself around so that his head was now near Lucy's and his feet were by the lid. "Sting, be careful." Lucy whispered next to Sting's ear.

Sting couldn't help but smirk before saying "Don't worry blondie i'm always careful!"

"Liar!" Lucy hissed as he kicked the vent lid sending it crashing to the ground and he soon followed after it landing on a large desk table smiling like a mad man as his fangs showed and he said "Hello you got away last night now it's time to pay for running." before he jumped at the dark mage he was tracking.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sting slammed into the dark mage sending him flying into the floor where Sting landed and ready an attack onto him. The dark mage screams as he crashes into the ground but then throws up a shield of dark magic. Sting's fist hits the shield bouncing back a moment before he brings it out then punches again while saying "White Dragon Punch!"

Sting watched as his fist and arm broke through and slammed into the man before he felt his body freeze up the black shield wrapping around him not allowing him to move. _The hell is this stuff!?_ Sting thought before trying to break free once again but finding he can't move at all. He hears laughter behind him and hears a man's voice say "Its the dragon slayer who killed Frank!... Lets see if we can kill him!"

Sting let out a growl as he tried to move trying to break free so that he could kick all there asses but found he still couldn't move no matter how much he tried to make his dragon force go it didn't come out. _Why isn't it working!?_ Sting thought then let out a hiss of pain as something sliced against one of his arms and men's laughter filled the room. _At least Lucy is safe. _Sting thought, before hearing a thud followed soon after by a girl's voice yelling "Lucy Kick!" and another thud as a body goes flying. "What the!? Hey that's the girl we got last night! Grab her!" Another male voice yells, while Sting growls in anger at not being able to move or see whats going on.

Lucy glared at them as she pulled out a gold key while saying "Open the gate of the bull! Taurus!" A half man half bull appeared next to Lucy while holding a giant ax. "How are yooou miss Lucy? Your body is looking sooo fine!"

"Uh um thanks... Now Taurus attack them!" Lucy says while pointing towards the three mages well two not counting the one who was stuck in the wall, from Lucy's kick. Taurus looked at the men before saying "You tried to hurt Lucy's amazing booody!" With that being said Taurus charged at the mages while footsteps could be heard coming from the hallway.

As Taurus charged at the three mages Lucy ran towards Sting and appeared in front of him before trying to pull the black magic off him. Lucy's hands glowed as she used the light magic that Sting had helped teach her along with other members of Sabertooth. Nothing happened for a few moments before a small space of black magic started to slowly disappear.

Lucy glared at the magic in anger before stopping her own and watching as the black magic quickly covers the small space again. _Okay lets just get the one who put this stuff on him to tell me how to get rid of it!_ Lucy thought before pulling out another key and saying "Open the gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Capricorn came out running straight at the mages that Taurus was fighting. He punched one from behind while kicking another, before elbowing the third in the face.

Lucy looked undid her whip before letting it fly and slash against the one who had placed the black magic onto Sting. "Capricorn! Aim for the one I just slashed and force him to undo the spell on Sting!" Lucy said to Capricorn before going towards Taurus who was starting to have trouble. Pulling out another golden key she said "Open the gate of the Ram! Aries!" A girl with pink hair with two ram horns appeared besides her looking nervous. Lucy looked at her for a moment wondering what her attacks are when they just click into her memory.

"Aries, I need you to use your wool wall and block the door we don't need anyone else getting in!" Lucy told Aries before closing Taurus gate before one of the mages can force him back to the Celestial World. Lucy glanced over at Capricorn and saw he was starting to overpower the mage he was fighting. With a sigh Lucy went and stood by Aries again while pulling out a silver key to be used in a moment. "Aries send a wool bomb attack at those two!" Aries nods then makes a ball of wool appear before sending it out while saying "I'm sorry!" just as it hits the two mages forcing them to relax.

Lucy smiles as she then brings the silver key up and says "Open the gate of the Lyre! Lyra!" A girl with a harp on her back appears and opens her mouth to say something but is Lucy says "Lyra I need you to sing a song that will put those dark mages asleep! Hurry before they get out of there relaxed form!" Lyra nods then grabs her harp and starts to sing a soft bed time song while Lucy covers her eyes and sends Aries back while mouthing a 'thank you" to her. Aries eyes are filled with worry for her before she leaves to go back home.

As Lyra finished her song the dark mages fall to the ground asleep. "Thanks Lyra!" Lucy says cheerfully while going and wrapping her whip around the two so that they can't escape if they wake up. Lyra looks around confused for a moment then says "Lucy? Where's Natsu and Happy?" Lucy looks at her oddly and is about to ask who they are when a dark beam is fired hitting and going through Lyra causing her to cry out in pain before it hits Lucy sending her flying into a wall.

Lucy cried out in pain then winced as she felt a bit of Lyra's pain before she was gone. Lucy looked up and blinked shocked to see that the dark mage who Capricorn had been fighting was **using** Sting to attack her and Capricorn. Lucy got up wincing in a bit of pain before running forward while gripping another key she turned it while saying "Open the gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!"

Sagittarius appeared besides Lucy his bow ready as he waited for her orders. "Moshi Moshi." Sagittarius said as he appeared besides Lucy.

"Sagittarius you see the man Capricorn is fighting?" Sagittarius nodded "I need you to fire at him with your arrows every time his open." Sagittarius raised his bow and arrow waiting for an opening before noticing the other man with black magic all over him about to attack, and turned to ask Lucy what about him when he found her gone from his side and racing at the man she knows as Sting.

Lucy ran up towards him dodging as he lashes a slow punch out at her. Her eyes can see that Sting's fighting against it even if its just slowing his movements so that she had enough time to dodge out of the way. Lucy glanced back over at Capricorn who dodged an attack just as an arrow flew past him hitting the dark mage who went flying back and slammed into a wall. "Capricorn get the information on how to get rid of this spell from him!" Lucy yelled at to her spirit not noticing tell it was to late as a hand wrapped around her neck and started to squeeze.

Lucy gasped and started to struggle as she tried to free herself from the hand black spots starting to appear in her vision. Lucy managed to turn and see Sting standing there covered in the black magic his eyes filled with horror as his body was forced to do this. Lucy's hands grabbed onto his arm, her nails digging into his arm before she found herself without air but managed to say "St...Sting..." Before blacking out from lack of air.

* * *

**I redid this chapter like 4 times! I just couldn't seem to get it right! But now I have...hopefully.. Weeeell enjoy and comments!**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sting felt anger. Anger at himself and anger at the dark mage who was controlling his body. That's when he heard the dark mage start to laugh which just add fuel to the fire of his anger. "That damn blonde thought that she could take on my new puppet!? Hahaha!" The dark mage laughs more adding fuel to the fire of anger Sting is feeling. Sting let out a growl as his anger started to take control and watched as his hand loosened the hold on Lucy's throat letting her body crumble to the ground.

The dark mage laughs as he sees Sting drop Lucy before going and kicking Lucy's still body making it roll before he went to kick it again that's when the black magic started to disappear as he ate the black magic. Sting felt dark power rush through him as his white scales appeared all over his body, the white scales on his chest started to turn black moments later as he let out a growl while feeling his fangs grow. His ear sharpened while his eyes start to glow blue before switching to an evil black, while his horns grow with his white wings ripping out of his back while a thick white tail grows to. The white tail has black spikes going from the top of it to three large about half his arm length and went around the tip of his tail.

Sting let out an anger growl while his hands turned to claws his black magic wrapping around them. Sting took a step towards the guy who stopped as he looked at Sting fear on his face before he turned and started to run towards the wool covered door. Sting chases after him and grabbing his neck he slams him into the ground before growling "**Do you really think you can get away?**" Sting's voice is dark and deep while his claws slowly dig into the man's neck making small beads of blood start to slowly slid down.

The man looks at him with deep fear in his eyes while he says "Wa-Wait! I-I can g-give you anything you want! Ju-Just let me go!" the man is now begging as Sting tilts his head to the side before he hisses "**But everything I want is laying on the floor dead because of you... Now what do you think i'm going to do?**"

"Gi-Give me to the po-police?" The man stumbles out hoping that his right.

**"Hmmm.."** Sting stares at the man like his is his prey before tapping a claw against his chin then saying **"Wrong. I'm going to do what you made me do to Lucy but much, much worse."** Sting's tongue darts out as he licks his lips.

"No wait!" The man cried as Sting's claws started to dig into his neck again making it hard to breath. Sting glared down at him before removing his claws from the man right before he would die from lack of air. He stood up then moved over towards Lucy side the black magic slowly starting to disappear as his white scales, white horns, glowing blue eyes, and white claws came back. Sting drops to his knees besides Lucy and gently strokes her face while whispering "I'm so sorry Lucy..." He jumps from where his at as he hears people start banging on the door covered with wool.

Sting decides to ignore the people as he cuddles Lucy's body close before freezing as he hears a soft weak thud in her chest. _She's alive!_ Is all Sting can think as he presses her closes to him, before remembering something that Rogue had taught him years before when Yukino almost died from a mage blocking her air way with some runes.

Sting laid Lucy back down before staring at her then with one swift movement sank his teeth into her neck, and let a small white trail of venom that went into Lucy's bloodstream. Sting let out a purr before feeling his fangs start to slowly loose there sharpness and there longness. Sting looks down at Lucy and the bite mark on her neck that has small white scales starting to grow around the red of the drying blood.

Sting nuzzles into Lucy's neck as her heartbeat becomes faster and more like his strong heart that beats as strong as a dragon's. Sting closed his eyes as he listened before opening them again as the man who had controlled him gave a soft moan as he started to wake up. Sting pounced over towards him his blue eyes staring down at the man who tried to scream in fear but who stopped as a hand grabbed his throat and another covered his mouth.

**"I'm going to leave, because I have more important things to do, but just remember if you dare try to hurt anyone with you magic I will come back and I will kill you!"** As Sting finishes he digs all his claws into the guy's face and neck, before going and slashing the wool so that most of it fell off, he then turned and picked Lucy's body up before staring at the wall. Sting breathed in before letting out his White Dragon Roar blasting into the wall making a hole is formed in it. Sting starts towards the hole before stopping and grabbing Lucy's whip while slashing both mages then turns to stand in front of the hole.

Sting slowly unfolds his wings before bending and shooting into the air. His wings start to beat while he tries to control his balance before he finally got control of flying and keeping his wings beating instead of forgetting about it and they stop. Sting stares down at the town before starting to feel tired from his magic leaving.

* * *

Rogue's head snapped up as he heard the beating of wings and watched as Sting flew over head with Lucy in his arms. Rogue lifted in eyebrow before he looked over at Lector and Fro who were also watching them. "Should we follow him?" Lector asked ready to fly after them.

"No. Leave them alone, Sting won't let anything harm Lucy if he can help it and if something does he will kill them or beat them to an inch to there life." Rogue said before starting to walk again this time going the opposite way with both the exceeds following after him both wondering why Sting had wings and a tail and why Lucy was asleep.

* * *

_"Natsu! Slow down I can't run as fast as you!" Lucy screamed as she chased after a boy with pink hair who turned around and laughed as his onyx colored eyes looked at her and he said "Sorry Luce but we got to go! We can't be late today!"_

_"But whats so important about today?" Lucy asks confused as she tries to go faster to keep up with him then notices a blue cat flying over her head._

_"Lucy you forgot!? Today's the one year anniversary of the day you joined Fairy Tail!"_

_Lucy blinks confused but keeps going keeping up with him while wondering what in the world is going on. Lucy looks up at sign that said Fairy Tail. Lucy moved to follow Natsu inside when she felt everything starting to disappear and it start to hurt to breath air. She started to hack and cough gripping her throat while trying to call for help before coughing again as air rushed into her._

_She heard laughter and looked up to see she was inside Fairy Tail, her eyes searched and found Natsu standing besides a blacked haired boy with no shirt on. "Hey Stripper! Put some clothes on!" Natsu yelled at him._

_The guy without the shirt on yelled back "What did you call me you flame idiot!?"_

_"Put your clothes on Ice Prick!"_

_"Ash for Brains!" They both glare before going at each other there fists hitting then going down as more punches and kicks started to come from them. Another man soon joined in as he yelled "Fighting is manly!" They both stopped and punched him into another guy and soon a huge brawl starts to form. Lucy starts to laugh before saying "Hey Mira! It seems there fighting again!"_

_"True Lucy, but it wouldn't be Fairy Tail without all the fighting." A girl with white hair and wearing a red dress with pink bows on it. Lucy nods then turns and watches before she feels herself start to be pulled away from them. "No! Stop! Wait! I-I don't want to go, I want to stay!" Lucy struggles before blinking as she finds herself standing in front of a quiet guild who look to be crying._

_"Hey! Whats wrong?" Lucy asks as she walks over towards Natsu and goes to place a hand on his shoulder but it passes right through him. Lucy freezes shocked before turning and trying again then stopping in front of a blue haired girl who was crying into a scary guy's chest. "I-I can't believe she's gone!" The girl cried while Lucy tried to grab her while saying "No! Levy i'm right here! I'm alive! I promise i'm just with Sting right now!"_

_Lucy's head snapped around then as she looked around then yelled "STING!" before watching as everyone started to fade away._

* * *

Sting gentle laid Lucy down on the bed inside the hotel room his scales, wings, and tail disappeared with them before he dropped onto the bed besides Lucy. His arm wrapped around her while he cuddled up against her, listening to her heart beat before smiling as he heard her mumbled "Sting." Sting stayed silent before closing his eyes then almost jumping as she screams "STING!" and jolts upwards._  
_

Lucy turned around as she felt something grip her tighter and looked to see an arm around her waist. Lucy followed the arm and found Sting asleep next to her his shirt and vest torn on the back of it. _What happened?_ Lucy thought as she looked closer at the torn shirt and vest and then started to trace the large holes in them both while gently touching the skin on his back.

Sting opened his eyes to see Lucy's body twisted so that she could look at his back then let out a sigh as she started to gently touch his back. "Lucy... What are you doing?" Sting asked while turning around to look at her.

Lucy smiled before saying "I was just wondering what happened to your shirt and vest, and also I was wondering do you know who Natsu is?" Lucy's fingers paused for a moment as she asked and felt Sting stiffen for a moment before he said "Well I went into full dragon mode and grew wings, and I don't know a Natsu maybe Rogue does." Sting lied before grabbing Lucy and dragging her back down tell she's laying on her back.

"Sting! What are you doing?"Lucy asked while she tried to get up but was pushed back down by Sting.

"I'm going to take a nap and you are going to take a nap to with me, also you don't have a choice with this." Sting told Lucy while gazing at her lazily before his eyes went towards the bite mark covered in white scales he had placed on her to save her life. Lucy sighed and turned over so her back was towards him as she decided to just sleep to, but jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her and bring her towards a warm body. Lucy sighed before going to sleep while thinking _Who is Natsu? Happy? Mira? Levy? And What is Fairy Tail!? Ugh! I wish I could remember!_

* * *

**So how was it? Worth the wait? I'm going to try to get as many chapters on both my stories up as possible before Friday cause I wont be able to get on. Anyways comments please!:)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Lucy woke up to someone pounding on the hotel door and winced in pain at the noise. Lucy looked over at Sting who was still asleep and half wondering how he didn't wake up with all this noise. After a moment Lucy pushed Sting off the bed and half winced at the loud thud he made when he landed on his back blinking up at her in confusion. "Someone's pounding on the door make them stop." Lucy whispered to Sting before burrowing herself under the blanket trying to block out the noise.

Sting stared at Lucy after she had said that and felt a bit of guilt hit him before getting up and walking towards the door were someone was just lightly knocking. Sting went and opened the door to find Rogue standing there his mouth open to say something but was quickly stopped by Sting who covered his mouth with his hand then pushed him father into the hallway and softly closed the door. "Are you going to tell me whats going on?" Rogue asked now leaning against a wall waiting for Sting to speak.

Sting watched him for a moment before saying "There are a lot of things going on you might want to be a little more pacific about what."

"I mean you grew wings and a tail, and you were carrying a unconscious Lucy through the sky and drawing a lot of attention to you both. Do you know people are scared a white demon is going to kidnap them like they think you did to Lucy?" Rogue hisses in a low whisper just encase someone else comes down the hallway. Sting was quiet for a moment before saying "The dark mages that me and Lucy went after, one of them could use his magic to control people. Well he started to control me and forced me to attack and kill Lucy... She would have died by my hands if I hadn't marked her." His voice was in a even softer whisper then Rogue's.

Rogue stared at him his red eyes narrowing before he whisper growled "Does she know?" Sting shook his head no. "Go tell her right now, we don't need her thinking she's insane for being able to see in the dark, hear far away, can pick up peoples scents, and has scales growing from were you bit her!"

Sting sighed before saying "If she kills me take care of Lector." then he turned and walked back into the room with Rogue's red eyes watching him go. The door closes behind Sting leaving Rogue alone in the hallway tell Lector and Fro walk towards him there eyes showing the unasked question. "He'll be fine." Rogue says before leading them into his room.

* * *

Sting sits on the bed next to Lucy who watches him her head tilted as she says "Who was at the door?"

"Rogue."

"... Why was he pounding on it?" Lucy asked thinking something must be wrong like Fro or Lector got hurt.

"He wasn't..." Sting answered her.

"What do you mean he wasn't? I heard him pounding on the door?"

"No. You heard him knocking on the door with dragon like hearing." Sting said.

"Dragon hearing? That's only something a dragon slayer can get."

"No... Dragon slayers can pass on some things when they get a mate." Lucy gave him a confused look for a moment before she realized what he meant but wanted to make sure so she said "But umm Sting were not mated... Right?" Before suddenly she thought _Ohmigod! What if Rogue marked me as **his **mate!... Wait I thought Yukino was Rogue's mate... Or almost mate.._ Sting was silent for a moment before saying "Lucy... Do me a favor and touch your neck around this area." he traced his own neck with his fingers to show her what area. Lucy gives him an odd look before reaching her fingers up and brushing them against her skin then freezing as they touch scales.

Lucy leaps off the bed ignoring the pain from the noise she makes as she throws open the bathroom door and looks in the mirror to see three medium sized scales on her neck where a bite mark was fading. Lucy was silent as she stared at it then felt anger flash into her before she stormed out of the bathroom and towards Sting. Sting visibly gulped as he felt the anger coming off of Lucy and half remembered what Weisslogia once told him and that was "A happy mate equals a happy life. An anger life equals you running for your life." _I feel like I should run right now..._ Sting thought before he watched as Lucy stalked closer towards him a demonic aura coming off of her.

"Sting~" She sang sweetly making him flinch back.

"Ye-yeah?" He said nervously while praying to anyone to save him from what he fears is coming.

"Didn't I say I would think about becoming your mate?" Lucy asks him while walking tell she's inches from Sting forcing him to try to step back tell he remembers his at the edge of the bed and falls onto it. Lucy leans over him her hands on his chest as she smirks down at him her eyes becoming like his which have dragon like slits in them. Lucy leaned over Sting her eyes staring into his her hands holding his shoulders down while she smirked at him before smiling a devilish smile her now sharp teeth showing before she leans in close to her ear and whispers "Stingy Bee~... I'm going to.." Lucy paused for a moment before saying "I'm going to sleep in the other room we rented and your going to sleep in here without me, Rogue, Fro, or Lector."

Lucy was away from him seconds later and heading for the door. "Wait! Your going to sleep in the same room as Rogue!?" Sting questions while sitting up. Lucy turned her head and nodded while saying "Yep!" while popping the 'p'. She managed to turn her head around as she heard Sting's footsteps then felt his arms wrap around her and spin her around to face him. Sting's eyes were narrowed as he said "I can't allow you to sleep in the same room as Rogue! What if he does something to you!?"

Lucy gave Sting a are-you-crazy look before saying "Sting i'm pretty sure Rogue like(loves) Yukino, besides Sting I only see Rogue as a brother okay? Now let me go because you can't force me to stay in this room! I can sleep wherever I want with or without your approval." Lucy then forces herself out of Sting's arms which she finds that she misses as she starts to walk but freezes as she hears a boom of thunder right outside the hotel. With a small scream Lucy dashes right back into Sting's arm gripping his shirt while hiding her face in his chest.

It took all Sting had in him to keep from laughing as he held Lucy close as another boom of thunder and the wind picked up. Suddenly Sting had a scent of lightning, thunder, and the clouds of a storm with hints of other Fairy Tail mages. _No!... How could he find us here!? Were not even in Fiore anymore!_ Sting thinks while letting out a deep growl from deep in his chest. Lucy blinks then says "Sting whats wrong? Your growling."

"I'm just trying to scare the storm away." Sting tells her before nuzzling into her his eyes watching the room waiting for the one making the storm appear. Sting suddenly held Lucy tighter before saying "Lucy... I love you okay? Never doubt that ever." Lucy went to answer but jumped in fear as more lightning and thunder flashed across the sky outside. Sting listened as another flash of lightning went through the air and Sting heard the window open as the lightning and thunder boomed. Lucy didn't hear it as she held onto Sting terrified tell she heard another person's breathing and turned to look at the man standing there.

Standing there by the window was a tall man with spiky blonde hair, storm colored eyed, a lightning shaped scar on his eye, a giant coat on his shoulders and growling at Sting his eyes narrowed. "Sting Eucliffe." the man growled at him.

Sting growled back saying "Laxus Dreyar." both males stood there across the room from each other growling and glaring with Lucy standing inside Sting's arm everything in her saying _RUN!_ But instead she just stood there staring at him as she thought about where she heard his name and why he looked so familiar.

* * *

**Yes! Finally this chapter is done! And were gonna have a fight between Sting and Laxus hopefully soon... Comments?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Lucy stared at Laxus her eyes watching his every move like Sting was but she wasn't glaring with anger and hatred no she was watching him with wonder and confusion. "Give her back." Laxus suddenly growled electricity sparking to life around him.

"Go fuck yourself." Sting growled just as Rogue stepped out of his shadow right besides him. Sting didn't even think as he shoved Lucy into Rogue's arms and barley noticed as they both disappeared into Rogue's shadows leaving the room and maybe the hotel. Laxus lunged forward to where Rogue had just been standing but was knocked off balance when Sting slammed into him. Laxus turned and landed sliding a couple inches on the other side of the room. Animal like snarls and growls left them as they leaped at each other.

Laxus's lightning kept going at Sting who barley managed to dodge out of the way ever time. Sting cursed in his head as he thought _I can't even start an attack on him! His lightning is to fast!... God damn it! Why didn't I train with Orga to get use to lightning!?_ Sting leaped back onto the bed as another strike of lightning landed where he had just been. _I need more room.._ With that thought Sting leaped at the window jumping out of it and falling down towards the pavement. Sting twisted in the air and dug his fingers into the hotel wall before leaping down onto another buildings roof.

He stared up at the rain pelted down onto him soaking him in moments, while lightning flashed across the sky and if you looked close enough you would see that a man was the lightning and he was aiming for Sting. Sting felt a fist full of lightning slam into his fist sending him flying back. "Ugh!" He yelled in pain as Laxus's knee slammed into his abdomen making him hack as he bent over from the force then felt a foot slam into his side sending him flying across the roof top.

Sting got up with a growl before breathing in then yelling "White Dragon's!"

While Laxus breathed in at the same time as him yelling "Lightning Dragon's!"

"ROAR!" Two beams of light hit each other. One made of white light battling against the other made of lightning. Both seemed to be even tell the lightning one stopped making Sting confused for a moment before he heard "Lightning Dragon Slash!" Laxus's hand moved to form a claw made of lightning that he slashed straight across Sting's back. Sting roared in pain as he fell to his knees his body in pain from the attacks and the electricity going through his body making his movements slow as it stunned him. "Sting give me Lucy its time she came home." Laxus said calmly watching him.

Sting glared at him as he stood up and snarled "No fucking way am I giving her up! She's my mate! I would rather die then give her back!" with that said Sting leaped forward his fist glowing white while shouting "White Dragon's Claw!" Laxus was forced a couple steps back then felt his body freeze up as a white symbol appeared on his chest from where Sting punched him.

"Tsk" Laxus said not even trying to move before saying "You do know I don't have to move to use my magic? I control this storm after all." Sting snarls before breathing in as he leaped upwards above Laxus and shouted "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" A blast of white light left Sting's mouth stronger and brighter then his roar and he watched as it hit Laxus head on before landing and skidding a bit as he slipped in the rain water. Sting's ears pricked as he heard a crackle then screamed in pain as lightning flashed into his body. "Do you give up now?" Laxus asked bored as he walked towards Sting his hands in his pocket. Sting stood and stared at him his breathing coming out in pants as he blinked the rain water out.

Sting stared at Laxus for a moment before turning and jumping off the roof and onto the side walk then running into the street ready to face the Lightning Dragon Slayer as he went into White Dragon Force Mode. White light wrapped around him tell it went away and he stood there with white scales on just his shoulders and face while he thought _Damn if this doesn't work... I don't know what i'm going to do... But I can't lose I can't let him have my Lucy._ Sting watched as Laxus jumped after him moments later and watched with slight horror at the gold scales on Laxus's arms, shoulders, and a bit on his face.

_He can use Dragon Force!?_ Sting thought as he started to ready an attack. Laxus growled as he raised a hand then brought it over his other arm which was starting to glow with before he yelled "Lighting Dragon Scales!" Some scale like lightning was soon sent towards Sting who sent his attack yelling "White Dragon's Holy Blast!" Sting watched as his attack destroyed Laxus's scale attack and flew towards the dragon slayer who transformed himself into lightning and disappeared into the storm over head.

* * *

Sting let out a groan as he got up his body sore and bleeding from the lightning attacks, that Laxus had sent from inside the storm. _STING!_ Lucy's scream suddenly filled his mind making him flinch and look around for her. "Lucy?" he mumbled while glancing around confused tell her voice in his head said _YOu idiot what do you think your doing!?_

"Getting my ass kicked." Sting answered while looking around for Laxus his body tight and ready to spring out of the way. _Well duh I can see that... But why are you!? He wants to take me right? Or you going to let that happen!?_

"Fuck no!"

_Then why the hell are you getting your ass kicked!? Only i'm allowed to do that now go and kick his ass! _Lucy's voice leaves after that making Sting wonder if he had really heard her before dodging out of the way as a strike of lightning landed where he had been seconds before. _I will not allow him to take Lucy **MY** Lucy! _as that thought left Sting's head he started to feel his scales grow all over his body, his teeth grow longer and sharper, while his ears started to pointed and his hands turned to claws. Sting felt his two wings grow out of his back while he grabbed his shirt and vest and ripped them off before hearing his boots rip apart as white dragon claws grew on his feet and then his tail and horns grew. Finally white spike started to grow out of his body, his chin had a small spike with tiny spikes going from the bridge of his nose to his forehead where in his hair medium sized spikes grew then down his back small, medium and a couple big spikes grew before big and tiny spikes grew on his tail.

"Oi! What the fuck are you doing!?" Laxus yelled at Sting from where he crouched on a building an eyebrow raised as he watched Sting. He soon noticed Sting grow larger and had golden symbol starting to glow on his body. Sting gave off a growl before saying in a deep voice **"You will never touch Lucy you pathetic Fairy!"** Sting launched himself forward his wings beating into the ground carrying him up towards Laxus with surprising speed. Laxus barley dodged before feeling something slash against his scales making him wince before he turned and slammed a fist against the scaley beast known as Sting.

Sting flew after Laxus who had changed into lightning and went back into the storm. Sting followed after him his eyes only seeing red as he forced his wings to flap faster to catch up with the speedy S-mage. Laxus glanced behind him to notice Sting right on his trail his deadly horns aimed at Laxus back. Laxus managed to dodge but his coat wasn't so lucky as he heard a _RIIIP_ sound in his ears before a tail slammed into him knocking him down towards the ground before he caught himself and landed safely on a roof. Laxus was about to send a roar at Sting as he appeared out of the storm cloud but froze as he saw that Sting didn't look at all human anymore.

His hair was gone and instead had white scales there with glowing gold symbols, his blue eyes were glowing with rage while his clothes were torn and falling off him as he kept growing tell he was the size of a dragon. A very pissed off dragon, that was the same size as Acnologia. Then he screeched. Laxus plugged his ears with his hands in pain and he heard glass shattering in the buildings around him while screams of people filled the air as they hide in buildings or ran to get away. _Motherfucker! How the hell did he do that!?_ Before breathing in and yelling "Lighting Dragon ROAR!" his roar slammed into Sting who just shock it off like it was nothing. _Damn it... Should have told Iron face or Flame brain about this._ Laxus watched as Sting started to breath in ready to send a breath attack at him and the city! _His going to kill the whole city if he does that!?_ Laxus thought before getting ready to send his most powerful attack _Fairy Law_ when he heard someone running and down the now empty streets towards Sting.

Laxus storm like eyes found Lucy running down the streets soaking wet from the rain and her face up towards the sky as she looked at Sting with fear written on her face before she cupped her hands over her mouth and screamed "STING!"

* * *

**OMG! I bet you all will hate me with leaving you with this huge of a cliff hanger! Hehe... Well anyways I wonder if his breath attack will work, will Laxus be able to take Lucy back to Fairy Tail and has the dragon in Sting taken over who he is or is he still in there? so many questions... Comments?**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sting felt anger as he watched his prey escape from his grasp down towards the ground and out of the storm. Sting growled in anger before feeling himself starting to grow and hearing his clothes start to rip before falling off of him. He shook his head before leaving the storm and flying closer towards the city. His eyes started to glow a dark blue that was almost black as he let out a screech that broke glass. He listened as people screamed in fright and ran for there lives but he ignored them as he stayed there flapping his wings every now and then wondering where his prey is.

"Lighting Dragon ROAR!" Sting heard then felt something hit him but after a few minutes it stopped and he shook it off while thinking _Found him._ He seemed to grin as he started to breath in about to attack and kill that annoying dragon slayer who was bothering him and his precise mate's time together. Sting felt the attack ready to go and was about to send it out when his now fully black eyes caught sight of long blonde hair then heard the voice he loved more then anything scream "STING!"

Sting's eyes snapped back to blue in moments before he felt his attack starting to come out of his mouth. His eyes seemed to widen as he saw Lucy right in the danger zone. Sting thought fast and sent the attack upwards into the sky instead of down at Laxus, the city and were Lucy was standing shivering in the rain watching him. Sting slammed his mouth shut before he turned and looked down to see Laxus running towards Lucy. Sting growled before flapping his wings and diving down towards the ground where he landed with a loud **THUD** and making the ground shake.

He watched as Lucy stumbled and fell on her ass, while Laxus just turned into lightning and was putting all his speed to get to Lucy before Sting. Sting leaped forward his claws digging into the ground before he swiped out a clawed hand catching Laxus and sending him flying away while roaring at him for daring to get close Lucy who was now staring at him scared to death. Sting half wondered how she got there without Rogue and how she got passed Rogue but then decided to think of that later as he went after Laxus who was dragging himself out of a broken wall.

Sting didn't make a sound except when his feet and claws pressed into the ground breaking some bricks from the building. Sting snarled as he watched Laxus who was now bleeding and had one arm hanging limply at his side. Laxus glared at Sting as he stood his ground and said "Lighting Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" his attack hit Sting head on but Sting just snorted and swipe a clawed hand at him again sending him flying into and through three more buildings.

* * *

Lucy stood and watched in horror as she watched Sting attack Laxus like a cat would a mouse. Suddenly Lucy felt memories of Laxus start to fit into the puzzle in her mind. Of him trying to take the guild, getting kicked out, coming back to save his ex-guild mates, the games and more of him just talking to her every now and then saving her from getting hit from a table and then him using his magic to hit a pink haired boy named Natsu. Lucy shook her head before she started running towards where Sting had just thrown Laxus into and through three buildings.

She climbed over some bricks to see Sting raise one of his front clawed hands about to swipe it down onto Laxus most likely to tear his upper body from his lower. Lucy looked and saw Laxus half buried underneath the bricks and couldn't free himself in time as Sting's hand started to come down onto him. Lucy didn't even think as she ran climbing the pile of bricks and standing in front of Laxus arms out to protect him from Sting while she closed her eyes waiting for the pain that would come.

"LUCY!" Laxus yelled as he watched her appeared in front of him to protect him from Sting who didn't notice her fast enough and his clawed hand slammed straight into her sending her flying across the street into a parked SE-Plug car. Lucy's body slammed into it with a horrible crunch sound and just slide down it not moving her head and half of her upper body bending forward while the smell of blood reached both Sting and Laxus.

Sting roared in horror as he ignored Laxus and bonded over towards Lucy his giant bulk starting to slowly disappear as he bent over her nudging his face into her body before he was finally back as just Sting with thankfully a bit of his pants around his waist. "Lucy...?" Sting whispered while gently wrapping his arms around her and bringing her body close to his. He looks and sees the Lucy sized dent in the car making him flinch before he let out a whine while holding he closer tears coming down his face before he let out a roar into the sky the storm leaving.

* * *

Laxus watched silently as he finally was able to get himself out of the bricks before he started to limp towards Sting and the non moving Lucy. "Sting." Laxus said as he stopped besides the dragon slayer who looked at him in anger but then turned and held Lucy tighter sobs starting to come from him. "Sting if I can get her to Fairy Tail there's a chance Wendy can save her."

Sting didn't move but looked down at Lucy before saying "She... She doesn't remember Fairy Tail... And I never told her about it either..." Sting felt his grip start to loosen as he let Laxus pick her up with his non broken arm. Lucy didn't move just limply fall into Laxus's arm as he took all the magic he had left to form them both into lightning then left Sting to kneel in the road tears trailing down his face.

Rogue stood besides Sting, Lector and Fro having gone to get him real clothes. "Sting..." Rogue spoke gently at his best friend watching him.

"I killed her..." Sting whispered staring blankly forward before turning to look at Rogue with no life in his eyes.

"Come on Sting lets get back to Sabertooth. Were call Fairy Tail when we get back and see if she's awake." Rogue says not wanting to tell Sting he had seen him as a full dragon, and had been frozen with the fear that the symbols he had was giving off. Sting didn't say a word just nodded and took the clothes from the exceeds before letting Rogue lead him to the train station and towards Sabertooth.

* * *

Laxus landed inside Fairy Tail with a boom daring a meeting of all the members. He panted for a moment then felt his body give out as screams and yells filled the air saying "LAXUS! LUCY!" his eyes rolled back as he collapsed. He felt a giant hand catch him and hopefully Lucy but he couldn't tell before he went into the blackness of sleep.

* * *

**Soo you guys love me right? I mean three chapters in one day!... Gah I need sleep... Comments?**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Child we have done all we can, it is now up to her to survive." Porlyusica told Wendy as she gently placed a hand on the young girl's shoulder and led her out of the room just glancing back once to look at the weak breathing Lucy who's bed was next to the strong just really tired Laxus. Wendy looked back towards both of them wondering what had happened, why Lucy had a patch of white scales on her neck and why she smelled so much like Sting even if it was fading from the rain water on her.

Wendy walked down the towards where the guild was sitting waiting for any news on both blonde's while Porlyusica sat guard watching over both of them. Wendy coughed getting the guild's attention before saying "Lucy is upstairs sleeping along with Laxus. Laxus should wake up soon and will hopefully be able to tell us what happened."

The guild nodded and whispers started to float around tell Natsu yelled "I'm going to roast whoever hurt Lucy!" Wendy walked down and tugged on Gajeel's shirt then lead him down one of the guild's hallway to get away from everyone. Gajeel didn't say a word just waited for Wendy to speak for. Wendy shifted a couple inches before saying "Lucy... I think she was marked as another slayer's mate."

Gajeel froze for a moment before saying "Bunny girl is marked?... By who? What did she smell like?"

"Well ummm... You have to swear not to tell anyone!" Gajeel nodded and waved a hand at her to tell "Umm she smelled like Sting Eucliffe."

"Saber's master!?... The hell how did he get Bunny girl to agree to being his mate!?" Gajeel mumbled before stopping as he heard footsteps coming towards them and whispered softly "Tell no one else about this, everyone will want war before they even know the full story." Wendy nods then walks away while Gajeel walks towards the footsteps and sees Natsu walking towards him. Gajeel passed the flame idiot watching him waiting for him to do something because he seemed to quite.

* * *

**Hours Later**

Fairy Tail members jumped as there guild door opened and a exhausted, worn, and beaten Sting walked into the guild. Dried blood could be seen on his arms and chest most of it his but some of it was Lucy's. The guild was silent before Mira went and said "Sting?... Are you okay? What happened?" Sting ignored her as he pressed a hand against the wall panting to catch his breath before starting to walk father into the guild stumbling every now and then while feeling the wings on his back slowly disappear so that they guild can't see them.

"Lucy... Where is she?" Sting suddenly says as he looks at them trying to follow her scent but can't seem to find it as the other members scents mix in masking it. "What do you want with Lucy!?" Natsu growls at Sting as he stands up ready to fight Sting.

"She's upstairs third door to the right." Gajeel suddenly says from where his sitting next to Levy and Wendy. "Wendy will take you up to her." with that Wendy gets up and starts to lead Sting up the stairs while the whole guild starts to whisper yell at Gajeel tell Gajeel just said "Bunny girl has Sting's scent all over her don't you think that means something? Like mayb-..." Gajeel didn't get to finish as Mira started to speak.

Mira let out a squeal before saying "Blonde haired blue eyed babies! Or maybe blonde haired brown eyed babies!"

Cana was about to say something when everyone heard a crackle then "Lightning Dragon ROAR!" A blast was seen from upstairs and they watched as Sting went flying and was caught by a shadow who turned into Rogue. "What is going on!?" Master yelled as he came back into the guild to see Laxus standing a couple feet away from Sting who was being helped by Rogue. "Your not aloud in there." Laxus growled.

Suddenly Master's giant hand slammed down between Laxus, Sting and Rogue before he appeard in his small form as he said "What in the world is going on!? I leave for a meeting with Blue Pegasus and I see a fight about to happen between Sabertooth and Fairy Tail! Now explain what is going on!"

Sting leaned into Rogue as his legs started to give out his magic almost fully gone. Laxus glared at him for a moment before starting to explain how he picked up Lucy's scent at Sabertooth, went all the way to the next country, found Lucy fought Sting who turned into a dragon almost killed a whole city and slammed Lucy into a SE-plug while he was half buried then him using the last of his magic to get him and Lucy back to Fairy Tail.

The whole guild was silent tell suddenly a rush of flames went straight at Sting who Rogue thankfully pulled into his shadows so that it didn't hurt him. They appeared outside the guild Rouge starting to pant from all his shadow travel while Sting just stared at the door before saying "There going to go to war now wont they?"

"Probably... But we can still stop it, when Lucy wakes up but for now we need to rest for both of are magic is almost gone."

"...Where are Lector and Fro?"

"They went back to Sabertooth to tell them what happened." Rogue told Sting before wrapping them both into his shadows once again and taking them outside of the city to wait for a time to strike and see Lucy once again.

* * *

Lucy lay awake by herself in the bed eyes closed pretending to be asleep as Laxus tells the guild what happened, before pretending to be asleep as Laxus was forced to come back in there and lay down again. She heard Luxas's breathing as he walked back in slowly his steps sounded like he was still in pain from fighting Sting earlier. Lucy can hear Laxus's bed shift and move under his weight before hearing him whisper in a low voice "You awake?"

Lucy doesn't answer deciding to play the 'i'm-still-asleep' act and just force on control her breathing in a low slowly breath like she's asleep. She soon heard Laxus's breathing slow showing he was asleep while the guild downstairs started to get quite to mostly likely from people going home. She opened her eyes and looked around the not so dark room thanks to her now being able to see in the dark thanks to her mark as Sting's mate. _Sting... I hope your okay._ Lucy thought before moving and feeling pain go through her.

Deciding it would be best not to move Lucy stayed still while hoping Sting was okay and wincing at the memory of Sting's claws slamming into her and sending her flying to what she thought was her death. Now though she knew she was alive or she was dead and was still able to feel pain and soreness. "Sting..." Lucy whispered while closing her eyes dreading the following morning already.

* * *

**Comments...?**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The guild of Fairy Tail was bursting with activated as they heard that Laxus and Lucy were fine and that Lucy was awake. All were excited to see the blonde Celestial mage that is everyone but the Celestial mage Lucy what she really wanted was to hide in the room forever and not have to deal with the questions from her guild that she had just remembered.

She finally sighed and opened her eyes after two hours of listening to the guild who was quite but not quite enough for her not hear them with her new dragon senses. She lifted the blanket and slide out her bare feet touching onto the wooden floor before she looked around to make sure no one was inside the room already knowing that Laxus had left about an hour ago.

She quickly changed into the clothes that were left out for her, before going and leaving the room she felt safe in to go and meet the guild. Her eyes were like Sting's now, and her sense of danger went high as she saw a chair flying straight at her. She jumped out of the way just in time and hit one of the guild's walls letting out a moan of pain before looking to see the guild had stopped fighting as the dragon slayers heard her and Wendy screamed "Lucy!" before bonding up to hug her tightly. Lucy hugged her back and smiled while saying "I missed you Wendy." before looking up at the guild waiting for them to scream and all try to hug her.

Ezra ran towards her, followed by Natsu, Gray then the rest of the guild all wanting hugs and answers. "Did Sting hold you captive?" Ezra answered as she drew Lucy in for a hug before getting a demonic aura around her as she then said "I will stab his guts out with my swords when I see him again for what he has done."

"NO!" Lucy cried out before she can stop herself then quickly saying "No. That's not needed Ezra trust me it's not needed. Sting didn't hurt me took care of me when I was hurt and couldn't really remember you guys because I lost my memories tell I hit that SE-plug which really hurt by the way." Lucy told them hoping that they didn't go after Sting to kill him. Ezra looked at Lucy and was about to ask Lucy about when Lucy smiled at her showing her now sharp dragon slayer like teeth. "Lucy! What has happened to your teeth!?" Ezra asked while force opening Lucy's jaws to look at them.

_Damn... I forgot about my teeth..._ Lucy thought and was quickly trying to make up a lie when Wendy beat her to it by saying "Oh! That's just an after affect on the kind of magic I had to use on Lucy to make sure she didn't die! I put some of my dragon slayer blood into her." The guild seemed to accept this and didn't ask anymore questions about it but pulled Lucy left and right to catch up with her tell she was dumped at the table where Gajeel and Wendy sat waiting for her. "We know Bunny Girl." Gajeel whispered lowly so that no one besides the people at the table heard.

"Know what?" Lucy whispered back in the same voice hoping that it wasn't about the mark and Sting.

"Sting marked you didn't he?" Wendy whispered from where she was sitting besides Lucy. Lucy glanced around them just to make Natsu and Laxus weren't close by before leaning in a bit and saying "Yeah he did... But I don't hate him for it! No, I-I think I love Sting and it just took a mage almost killing me and him marking me to save my life to figure it out." Lucy then lifted a hand and gently traced the white scales on her neck.

"What are you going to tell the guild about the teeth, eyes, and any other senses that come with being a dragon slayer's mate?" Gajeel whispered. Lucy stared at the table before saying "Do you think there'll believe its a side affect from having Wendy's 'blood' in me?"

"Most of them probably will but the smart one like Mira, Ezra and a couple others wont."

"Well we can just tell Mira someone likes this person and she'll be to busy dealing with that we tell Ezra that someone robbed a bakery in another town and now there's going to be less cake tell the person is found that will keep her busy and the others... We could trick them or something." Lucy answered having thought about it while she was being dragged around the guild.

"You really thought of a plan didn't ya Bunny Girl?" Gajeel said an eyebrow raised "But that's not going to keep them busy forever."

"I agree with Gajeel, Lucy you need to tell them sooner or later or at least Master then ask if it's best that you tell or not he should know or at least understand." Wendy said before quickly clinging onto Lucy's arm while saying "I'm really happy your back Lucy! I thought you were gone forever!" right after she said that Natsu sat down on Lucy's other side and said "Yo! Luce! It's great to have you back I've missed you!" Natsu said while showing his usually grin and went to hug Lucy but was stopped as Wendy went and hugged Lucy forcing Lucy to turn and hug her stopping Natsu.

Wendy looked at Gajeel begging for him to help with her eyes. Gajeel snorted then said "Oi! Salamander did you just hear Gray?" At Natsu's look of confusion Gajeel went and said "He just called you an idiot pink haired weirdo." Natsu's face turned to anger and he was gone to pick a fight with Gray while Wendy and Gajeel got Lucy to the stairs and helped her up them acted like there were going to help Lucy lay but actually walked all the way to Master's office were Gajeel knocked and waited for Master to say come in. "Come in."

Gajeel opened the door for Lucy who walked in and closed it leaving both Wendy and Gajeel outside who stood guarding the door while trying to not look like they were. Master looked up surprised when he saw Lucy there and went to ask what she needed but she bet him to it by saying "I need you to tell you something really important Master and then I need your help to see if I should tell the guild or not!"

"What is it my child?" Master asked while placing his letters back on the desk.

Lucy gulped for a moment before saying "Well um you see uh I-Im uhh.." Lucy was fighting herself on how to tell him that she was mated to Sting. Master on the other hand was having the wrong idea thinking that she was going to say that she was pregent before finally with a big gulp of air she said "I'mmatedtoStingandIneedtogoseehim!"

Blink.

Blink.

Blink. "What? I'm sorry but you spoke to fast."

Lucy giggled slightly then said "I'm mated to Sting and I need to go see him! Because I just need him and um my teeth, and eyes aren't going to go back to normal because I now have dragon slayer mating venom you could call it racing through my veins, and I want to know if we should tell the guild but if we do Ezra, Natsu and Gray may go to war against Sting and Sabertooth."

Master chuckled before saying "Lucy I don't think they would go to war against Sabertooth for you being mated to Sting." Master then thought about it and could see Natsu at least _trying_ to. "Well okay maybe Natsu would." Master then said.

Lucy nodded and said "See? Natsu would probably try to destroy the whole guild of Sabertooth even though now they feel like a second family to me and I love them all like I love Fairy Tail." Lucy goes silent as she starts to find it hard on how she loves Fairy Tail but she now loves Sabertooth to. Master watched Lucy for a moment then said "My dear child I can't help you with the choices you have to make like to tell your nakama about how your mated to Sting or not. It's also your choice about what you are going to do about the whole Fairy Tail, Sabertooth thing."

"Master...I'm going to go lay down and think about my choices... Your'll be the first to know of them okay?" Lucy told him as she stood and left Wendy going to walk her back to her bed in the infirmary while Gajeel watched his guild mates partying over Lucy's return when she may leave them in a matter of days. He sighed then grabbed the lacrima from where an extra was always kept in the guild and walked down towards the infirmary going to give it to Lucy so she could make a call to that idiot white dragon slayer.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter for this story! Be ready for a HUGE thing of chapters this week because I made a promise to myself to finish this before school starts and it starts on Tuesday D:**

**If I did a GajeelXLucy story would you read it?**

**A LaxusXLucy story would you read it?**

**Comments?**


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"This a terrible idea Sting." Rogue told his partner as he stood besides him looking up at Fairy Tail's second story window were they had just seen Lucy walk in. Sting choose to ignore Rogue as he jumped onto the window sill and looked in to see Lucy wide awake her head snapping towards the window from where she sat on the bed. Lucy's brown eyes meet Sting's blue eyes before she gets up and locks the door then quickly slides over towards the window and opens it. Seconds later Sting enters and hugs Lucy tight while nuzzling into her neck while Lector, Frosch, and Rogue wait on the ground.

"Sting..." Lucy whispers breathing in his scent while he does the same to her, both happy to see each other even though they should be scared that someone will come and try to get in even with the locked door and that any dragon slayers walking past could pick up Sting's scent now or after he left. Sting slowly unwrapped his arms from around Lucy and stepped away to look at her guilt ridding through his eyes. "Sting, whats wrong?"

Sting sighed and leaned against the wall by him before saying "I hurt you Lucy... You could have died because of me. I have no right to see you like Laxus said!"

Lucy's eyes widened before she snapped "If I didn't want to see you why in the world would I open the window!? And don't you dare listen to Laxus! Since when has the great Sting listened to anyone!?" Lucy was now inches from Sting's face now waiting for his answer. Sting stared at her for a moment before he smirked and said "You think i'm great?"

"IDIOT!" Lucy snaps at him while slapping him upside the head.

"Ow!? Why'd you do that!?" Sting asked while holding his head.

"Because you missed everything else I said!"

"No I didn't blondie. I just...He is right about me seeing you, its not right after me hurting you by throwing you into a SE-plug and making you bleed and of course taking you away from Fairy Tail... That wasn't right of me either." Sting says while sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. Lucy sat on the floor in front of him watching him before saying "Sting. Yes you are an idiot, you were an idiot for throwing me into a SE-plug, BUT you didn't mean to if I hadn't jumped in the way you wouldn't have at all!" Sting doesn't look up at her just stares at the ceiling. "And your an idiot for taking me away from Fairy Tail, BUT if you hadn't we wouldn't be together now, we wouldn't be mates, and I wouldn't have fallen in love with you so shut up and get over it, because your always going to be an idiot but your MY idiot!"

Sting stared at her for a moment before feeling Lucy's arms wrap around him and her soft voice whisper "Your MY idiot Sting and only _I_ can tell you what to do so don't listen to Laxus he doesn't know what his talking about."

Sting smiled then started to laugh softly before saying "You know I think you need punished for calling me an idiot so much."

Lucy giggled before hopping out of Sting's arms and softly backing away from him while saying "But it's true your an idiot but yo-." Lucy didn't get to finish as Sting quickly grabbed her and throw her down onto one of the beds climbing on top of her while holding her down and saying "Your idiot right?"

"Right." Lucy mumbled before feeling Sting's lips gently touch onto her's before he jerks his head up just as they both hear footsteps coming towards the door and the door knob is heard being turned then the door being opened well at least tried to be open for it was locked the person couldn't open it. Sting and Lucy both smelt iron, a fading scent of kiwi and a fading scent of books. "Gajeel..." Lucy whispered to softly for Gajeel to hear outside the door but just loud enough that Sting could hear.

"Oi! Bunny Girl open up!" Gajeel's voice came through the door as he knocked rather loudly. 'Don't answer.' Sting mouthed to Lucy who just nodded and smiled up at him as Sting placed his forehead against her's waiting to see what Gajeel would do next.

* * *

Gajeel stood at the infirmary door waiting for Lucy to come open it and starting to become a little anger at being ignored before he heard the bed squeak from inside the room and growled "Open the door Bunny Girl I can hear you moving! I brought you something so you can call that idiot mate of yours!" Sting was fighting the urge to growl while Lucy was trying not to laugh at what Gajeel had just said. Gajeel knocked on the door again before saying "Bunny Girl open up before I break the door down."

'Go.' Lucy mouthed to Sting who glared at the door before nodding and as Lucy ran towards the door he ran towards the window and hopped out landing safely on the ground close to were Rouge was waiting with Lector and Frosch who had gotten back from Sabertooth a couple hours before. Gajeel's ears pricked as he heard footsteps, two pairs of footsteps but shook his head thinking _There's only Bunny Girl in there right?_ Gajeel suddenly growled and was about to ram the door open when he heard the lock unlock and the door swing open to see a tired looking Lucy with her some of her hair poking out in all directions like she had just gotten out of bed. "What can I help you with Gajeel?" Lucy asked her head tilted to the side.

Gajeel pushed past Lucy making her stumble backwards a bit as he started to sniff around the room and picked up Lucy's strawberry and vanilla, but he also picked up another scent in the room a scent he had smelt on Lucy when Laxus brought her back. The scent of sunlight, with bit of cat and something else that he couldn't name. Gajeel placed the lacrima down on one of the beds before sniffing again and saying "Sting was here wasn't he?"

"Huh? No one was in here but me." Lucy said as she crawled into the bed.

"Then why was the door locked?"

"So that hopefully I would be left alone to sleep." Lucy answered easily.

"The open window?"

"I wanted a breeze in the room." Lucy answered while snuggling into the covers that had a bit of Sting's scent on them hoping he accepts her lie. Gajeel watches her for a moment before saying "Go to sleep Bunny Girl see ya in the morning." then left the door closing behind him. Lucy smiles then falls back into the pillow that was on the bed while looking at the window and smiling while thinking _Love you Sting.._.

* * *

**Awww a Sticy moment3 ... How dare Gajeel ruin it!... Comments? Also I have a poll going on my bio please vote!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Lucy opened her eyes to feel sunlight hitting her face and groaned before sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She yawned while sitting up half confused for a moment then looked over towards the door as it opened and Mira came in smiling with a small plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. Lucy smiled and said "Thanks." to her before she turned and left. Lucy smiled and began to eat the food while starting to think about the choices she had again. _Fairy Tail the place that took me in and gave me a home or Sabertooth were Sting is and my second family... What should I do?.. Who should I choose!?_ Lucy sighed before getting out of bed and summing Virgo to bring her some clothes.

After she changed into a white tank top with the strap going around her neck to hide the scales, a blue skirt and brown boots along with her belt, whip, and keys she made her way downstairs were just Mira was. _Maybe Mira can help me... _Lucy thought before going to sit at the bar. Mira smiled at Lucy and came over to talk to her, before she could say anything though Lucy bet her by saying "Mira I need your help on something."

Mira blinked then said "What do you need help with? Does it have to do with Laxus!? or Natsu!? Gray?"

"What? NO! No umm I don't like Laxus, Natsu or Gray like that at all more over pretty sure that if I did like Laxus like that Freed would kill me for taking his leader away from him, Natsu likes your sister, and Juvia would murder me in my sleep if I liked Gray more then a brother besides I already like a guy but my problem is his in a different guild which ours wants to kill."

"It's Sting isn't it?" Mira asked as she set down the glass she was cleaning on the counter. Lucy just nodded her head and stared at the glass not wanting to meet Mira's eyes encase she was angry. "Lucy.." Mira said as she watched the younger girl who had became like a little sister to her "I can't help you make this choice all I can tell you is that you need to follow your heart because it will lead you down the right path."

"But what if the right path hurts the people I love?"

"People are going to get hurt either way aren't they?"

"Yeah... I have to make a choice of either Fairy Tail or Sabertooth. The place that took me in gave me a home, loved me and took care of me. Or the place that found me when I lost my memories became my second home helped me to find the man I fell in love with."

Mira had to hold in her squeal as blonde haired blue eyed and blonde haired brown eyed babies filled her mind. Mira was about to say something before she blinked and looked around to find Lucy gone and the guild door shutting. _How did she leave without me noticing?_ Mira thought as she then went and started to get ready for the day while her mind still danced with blonde haired babies.

* * *

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to talk to Mira._ Lucy thought as she walked down the street away from the guild her ears still full of Mira's squeal that she had been trying to hold in. Lucy sighed as she froze then ducked into the closes store as Gray and Ezra passed by moments later seeming to be looking for her. She turned around to look at the people in the store whose scents she just noticed and gave them a small smile before she quickly left the shop after making sure she didn't hear, scent, or see anyone from Fairy Tail before dashing out into the busy street and mixed into the crowd.

Lucy walked through the crowd lost in her thoughts with one hand tracing the scales on her neck before she stops and blinks as she looks around for the first time and finding she has no idea where she's at. _I really need to pay attention on where i'm walking._ Lucy thought before she turned and started to follow her scent back the way she came past the old buildings and past the creepy group of guys that are watching her too closely for comfort.

_Oh Marvis there walking towards me! Just keep walking Lucy just keeping walking and ignore them!_ Lucy thought as she walked almost jogging now tell she suddenly walked/jogged right into something or someone. Lucy stumbled back to look up at the person and was about to attack tell she saw blonde hair, two blue eyes, a smirk that made her want to hug him and a red exceed by his side. "Sting." Lucy whispered before feeling him grab her arm and push her behind him while he glared at the group of men who had been walking towards her moments before that were now stopped a couple feet away.

Sting glared at them not moving tell her showed his fangs at them and let some of his white scales grow before starting to walk towards them then stopping as he watched them turn and sprint away. "That was boring." Sting commented as he turned back to see Lucy holding Lector to her chest now and smiling at him before she said "Did you follow me?"

"No!" Sting said just as Lector said "Yes! Sting was worried about you!"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle as she saw Sting start to blush but looked away before he grabbed Lucy's arm and started to drag her away from the were they had been standing and dragged her all the way towards a nicer street with more people. "Ow! Sting stop dragging me around and your hurting my arm!" Lucy hissed out trying to get her arm out of Sting's tight grip. Sting blinks then lets her go before grabbing her arm lightly while whispering "I'm sorry Lucy." and going to kiss her but stopping as a flaming fist slams into his face sending him flying into and through a store window. "STING!" Lucy screamed as next she heard "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" a blast of flames flew past Lucy making her scream as it went towards the store window then she heard "White Dragon's ROAR!"

Lucy heard screams fill the air as people ran to get out of the way, and she felt paws grab onto her shirt lifting her up and flying her away from the danger zone then sitting her down away from the fighting but close enough she could still watch. She didn't move as she watched her best friend Natsu attack the man she loved Sting. Lector landed on her head then was moved into her arms as she hugged him in shock while Happy landed besides her watching as both dragon roars went out and Sting appeared in the store window a small burn mark on his cheek before he snarled "Natsu."

Natsu growled at him flames flickering around his body as he said "Sting." before both charged at each other.

* * *

**Natsu VS Sting who will win who will lose? And what will Lucy choose!?... Comments?**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu yells as he charges at Sting his fist becoming a lit with flames as he punches out at Sting. Sting's fist glowed white as he yelled "White Dragon's Punch!" His fist collided with Natsu's fist sending them both flying back into different stores before they get up and destroying a part of the street. Lucy screamed at them to stop but they both ignored her as they rushed at each other snarling before Sting breathing in and yelled "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting's stronger version of his roar flew at Natsu who dodged out of the way then lifted both his arms out setting them on fire before moving them in a circular motion while saying "Fire Dragon Wing Tornado!" His flames flew out forming a tornado as they moved towards Sting slamming into him.

Sting let out a screech while Lucy screamed at them to stop as she hugged Lector and Happy tears forming in her eyes. Sting fell to his knees as the flames hit his body making burn marks start to appear. Sting closed his eyes then saw white as he went into his White Force that quickly changed into Dragon Force. His white scales appeared on him protecting him from the flames but his horns, wings, and tail didn't come out.

Natsu watched Sting stand up as his flames left and growled at him while saying "Dragon Force huh? Well if your going to do that I will to!" Natsu felt his red scales start to go and wrap around his body "I will never let you have LUCY!" Natsu roared as flames wrapped around his body as he launched himself at Sting who had white light wrap around him and he launched himself at Natsu.

"STOP IT!" Lucy screamed but neither dragon slayer heard as the collided there magic slamming into each other making a huge BOOM sound that could be heard all the way back at the guild were everyone stopped what they were doing and started to run towards were the boom had been and were people were running from screaming for help. One man stopped as Master yelled to know what was going on. "Two Dragon slayer! The-There fighting!" before he ran off. Fairy Tail looked confused tell suddenly Laxus said "Where's Natsu?"

"He wouldn't!?"

"He would!"

"Oh dear Mavis his going to destroy the town!" the guild said before they all took off running full speed towards were more booms could be heard.

* * *

Lucy hide behind a tree holding Lector and Happy as Sting and Natsu growled at each other from where they were both coming out of two now destroyed buildings. Sting let out a roar at Natsu but no magic came out instead as his roar finished he shot up into the sky his wings flapping out of his back as his tail swung side to side the spikes showing and his horns out now. **"Try to take her now Natsu."** Sting growled taunting Natsu.

Natsu snarled before he leaped up onto a building and climbed to the top of so he was standing on the roof. Natsu watched him then yelled "Why don't you come down here Sting? You scared I'll bet you unless your in the sky!?"

Sting snarled in anger as he growled **"I am not scared of you fire dragon! I am scared of nothing!"** Sting flew from where he had been straight at Natsu. Natsu let his fire wrap around his body again as he breathing in the yelled "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" and watched with a smirk as it hit Sting straight in the chest sending him flying through a couple buildings. Lucy screamed tears forming in her eyes as she felt the ground shake from the force and the buildings starting to collapse.

Natsu waited for a few moments before hopping down from the building and jogging over towards Lucy while saying "Luce! It's safe now! Don't worry I won't let Sting touch you ever ag-!" Just as Natsu was reach for the crying Lucy he was sent flying by a white tail. Lucy looked up to see Sting standing there his eyes full of rage as he snarled **"Don't touch her! Don't you FUCKING TOUCH HER!"** Natsu got up from where he had been and looked up towards Sting as he got out of the whole in the street Sting made when he throw Natsu into it.

Natsu wiped a bit of the blood on his lip with his hand before saying "Get away from _my_ Lucy!" and charging at Sting. Natsu felt horns start to grow out of his head, wings coming out of his back, and a thin tail grow with them. Horns meet horns as claws meet claws, two dragon slayers turning into dragons as they ram into each other trying to overpower the other. **"LUCY IS MINE!" **Sting screamed as he then yelled **"White Dragon's ROAR!"** his roar slammed into Natsu sending him flying backwards but then he leaped into the air his wings flapping. Sting watched him for a moment not noticing how close he was to Lucy as Natsu sent a fire dragon's roar at him.

Sting leaped into the air his wings flapping tell he turned as he heard a scream from Lucy and watched as Natsu roar went straight at her. **"LU**CY!" Both Sting and Natsu yelled before yelling together **"LECTOR!" **

"HAPPY!" Just as Natsu scream his exceed's name along with Sting his roar hit where they were at. Dust rose into the air blocking the view on where Lucy, Lector and Happy were. Fairy Tail froze as they saw two half dragons flying just above the cloud of dust on the ground screaming **"LECTOR!"**

"HAPPY!"

**"LU**CY!"

Suddenly Natsu and Sting both stopped yelling as they turn to look at each other before growling at the same time **"This is al**l your fault!" Then suddenly they lash out at each other "Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu yells as he goes at Sting.**  
**

**"Dragon Salyer's Secret Art: Holy Nova!"** The two attacks hit each other sending both flying backwards but the quickly charge at each other again ramming there horns together, there claws slashing against the others scales, white scales turn into red, while flame red scales turn blood red. Neither one looking down as the dust settles as they both are out for the others blood. Fairy Tail can only watch in horror frozen stiff from shock tell Gajeel finally says "Oi! You idiots! Help me stop them before they kill each other!" as he starts running towards them his iron scales forming over his skin.

"Where's Lucy?" Levy suddenly asks as the rest of the guild runs forward to stop the two dragon slayers but soon they stop to look at where Lucy had been to just notice that theirs only a hole were she was. "No.." Levy whispers stopping not noticing Mira going into her Satan Soul or Ezra going into her Heaven's Wheel Armor. Fairy Tail looks like there about to attack when strikes of black lightning falls from the sky striking down at them blocking them from getting in between Sting and Natsu who are now just tearing at each other not even using there magic anymore.

Laxus growled "Sabertooth." as the guild of Sabertooth ran towards them ready for a fight the only one not there was Rogue. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail stopped staring at each other for a moment before Master says "Sabertooth! Move we must stop Natsu and Sting from fighting!" Sabertooth ignored him as Orga yelled "Sabertooth! ATTACK!"

Sabertooth leaped at Fairy Tail who leaped at them and a battle began while on a rooftop a couple streets away Rogue was gently laying down an unconscious Lucy along with an unconscious Lector and Happy side by side as he watched the fight and thought _You idiot! Just tell them she's your mate there have to stop and leave you alone then...Unless that flame idiot knows and is trying to rid her of Sting's mark by killing him!_ Rogue glances down at Lucy and wishes for her to wake up now or else she would either be mate less or best friend less.

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Will they kill each other? Will Lucy wake up in time!? What will the Magic Council say after this!?...Comments?**


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Sting felt his blood pumping as he saw red he could barely even feel the pain as Natsu's claws slashed against his scales turning white red, nor did he hear the screams of his guild that was fighting against Fairy Tail below him and Natsu. Sting felt his fangs grow more before he sunk them into Natsu's shoulder making him roar in pain. Sting bite down harder feeling the scales he bite on starting to crack and break as he thought _Lucy... He killed LUCY!_ Sting let out a roar as he kicked Natsu away from him with his legs.

Natsu flapped his wings after the shock of being kicked away from him. Sting felt his body growing larger, his scales rattling as they move along his body his claws grow longer and bigger, his horns start to grow and soon only moments later, a large white dragon is in the sky. Sting raises his head then lets out a screech into the air making the battle under him stop as both guilds look up shocked at the large dragon in the sky who's staring at Natsu with eyes full of hate.

Sting roared before flapping his wings and rushing at Natsu who barley managed to dodge Sting's large form. Natsu breathed in and yelled "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" his flames hit Sting's back making him dip low to the ground almost hitting Ezra who thanks to Gray was able to dodge out of the way in time. "Watch what your doing flame brain!" Gray yelled before throwing up a shield of ice just as vines smacked into it from a mage from Sabertooth. Natsu ignored Gray as he watched Sting fly back up and twist around to stare at Natsu before swinging his tail and slamming it into Natsu's side.

Natsu went flying into a building destroying most of it as he came out on fire and flew straight at Sting his body slamming into Sting's. Sting moved back a couple feet before Sting snarled and opened his jaws to just snap them closed were Natsu had been flying seconds before. _Is he trying to eat me!?_ Natsu thought for a moment before trying to stop but didn't have enough time as one wing slammed into him.

Natsu cried out as the wing slammed into him then let out a screech of pain as Sting's spiky tail slammed into his side, while Sting twisted his neck around and managed to nip one of Natsu's wing with his teeth. Natsu fall and hit the ground before starting to get up but was slammed back down by claws and a snarling dragon who said **"You... You KILLED her!"** then reaching his head back and starting to breath in going for a breath attack that will kill Natsu forever while Natsu just throw everything he had into his attacks at Sting's foot but it did next to nothing and he could only close his eyes in horror.

* * *

"Lucy wake up!" Rogue said as he shook said blonde trying to wake her up before looking back at the fight and taking notice that Yukino was about to fall as she was being attack by a man with orange hair and seemed to use speed magic. Rogue let out a growl before saying "Fro stay here with them and try to wake Lucy up." Rogue looked at his exceed who nodded before shaking Lucy's head trying to wake her.

Rogue disappeared into the shadows only to come out of them seconds later besides Yukino and using his shadows to catch the man and throwing him away through the guild members some from Fairy Tail some from Sabertooth. "Rogue!" Yukino said happily before throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly then turning and saying "Rogue is Lucy okay? I heard Sting say Natsu killed her!"

"He didn't. The attack was close but both idiots didn't seem to notice that I grabbed her with my shadows and placed her safely on a building away from the fighting. But she's out cold and she's the only how can stop this battle before both guilds are killed by Sting's attack." Rogue told her while watching his friend pin Natsu down before starting to breath in. Yukino watched in shock before grabbing Rogue's arm and saying "Rogue what's going to happen if Lucy doesn't wake up soon?"

Rogue looked down at her and gave a soft smile only she has ever seen before saying "We all die."

* * *

"Fro needs you to wake up Lucy!" Fro said as he shook the girl with his tiny paws "The Fairies need you to wake up and even the Sabers need you to! Please Lucy Sting needs you!" Fro was crying now as he placed his head on her stomach his tears falling onto her clothes and skin. Fro didn't notice the hand of said girl lifting up slowly and gently laying it on his crying head while she whispered "Don't cry Fro I just needed some rest." Fro started to cry tears of joy before noticing the Lucy was slowly going to seat up and looked around to see that Magnolia was a battle field or at least apart of it was and the other part had people screaming while running to get out of the way of the attacking guilds.

"No..." Lucy whispered her hand over her mouth in shock before she glared at the battle and started to run across the building then stopped and looked back towards Fro and the other exceeds who were still asleep. "Fro watch over them please!" Lucy said before turning and saying "Open the gate of the lion! Loke!"

"Your prince has come my dear princess." Loke said as he appeared besides her with a smirk and went to kiss her hand but she stopped him by raising a hand in the air then pointed towards the battle while saying "Loke I need you to help me get over there so I can stop this battle before someone dies!" Loke just nodded and picked her up bridal style then was gone jumping from building to building carrying Lucy towards the battle between two dragons and two guilds.

_Please let me be in time..._ Lucy thought as she held onto Loke another golden key in her hand as she got ready to summon another spirit.

* * *

**In another town...**

A man ran towards where the magic council held there meetings, his breathing was turning into panting as he throw open the door surprising the council and making them jump some going to yell but the man beat them to it by yelling "Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are fighting!"

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted for like 2 weeks..? I had a writers block then school started and yeeeaahh... I probably won't be able to update tell like Friday to Sunday area. Also vote on my poll please and that dude who just told the magic council about the guilds is a big tattle tale!... Comments?**


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Natsu could feel the claws digging into his scales breaking almost all of them while pinning him down. Panic flew through him as he tried to get free but couldn't get Sting's foot off him and could only send his flaming iron dragon fist into him over and over again. Natsu let out a roar and set himself on flames but it did nothing and he could only watch as Sting gathered his magic to send the attack on him and Natsu knew that even the first master couldn't save him from what was coming.

Natsu picked up his guild mates screaming his name and master trying to get to him as he went into his titan form but was knocked back by Sting's tail when he was still growing. "MASTER!" Screams lifted into the air as Master slammed into and through a couple buildings while sirens were heard coming towards the guilds who didn't notice but stopped fighting as Sting spoke saying "White Dragon's Holy No-!"

"White Dragon's ROAR!" A blast of white light hit Sting's mouth forcing it closed. Sting let out a hiss of pain as his lower jaws was slammed into his upper jaw. Sting swung his head around to look down a bit ahead of where he had Natsu pinned to see Lucy. Except she had changed just a little. Lucy blonde hair still fall to her mid back but there were white strikes running through it, with white scales covering half of her face and her brown eyes had turned to dragon like slits that Sting's eyes were.

"Lucy!/Luce!" Natsu and Sting yelled at the same time. They both looked at each other in a silent glaring contest while Lucy just grew more and more pissed before she snapped her now sharp teeth together before saying "ARE YOU ALL IDIOTS!?" Both guilds paused in there fighting to look over at Lucy who was now standing besides Natsu that was still trapped under Sting. No one dared answer for a moment before she snarled in anger wanting an answer.

"Lucy we are only protecting the town and saving Natsu!" Ezra said from where she stood in her Heavens Wheel armor holding a Saber by his throat while three sword were pointed to strike. "No. You are all being idiots!? What do you think the magic council is going to do when they get here!? I can hear there sirens getting closer every moment!"

Fairy Tail glanced at each other then turned to run like they always do, when the magic council is after them,but decided against as they saw the anger on Lucy's face. "And you!" Lucy's gaze went to Natsu who flinched and looked scared for his life while Gray hide behind Rufus muttering "Demon Lucy is here.." a shield made of going around him for extra protection. Rufus raised a hand and memorized this moment so he knew never to piss Lucy off.

"What do you think you were doing attacking MY MATE!?" Lucy roared the last part at the fire dragon slayer who wanted more then anything to be able to run away. Natsu blinked at her last words then said "Wait mate? Sting's your MATE!?"

Sting still in his dragon form somehow was able to pull off his famous smirk then said **"Jealous?"** which caused Lucy's head to snap towards him glaring. Sting gulped while thinking _oh shit..._ Before Lucy growled "And you! What do you think your doing letting your guild fight against Fairy Tail!? Don't you people know you broke the biggest law there is for guilds!?"

**"But Natsu started it! He attacked me when I was just going to kiss _my_** **mate!"** Sting said defending himself while unknowingly clenching his claws tighter some of the digging into Natsu who winced in pain but didn't say a word. "I don't care who started!? If it wasn't for Rogue me, Lector and Happy would be dead right now! Because of you two idiots fighting and dragging the guilds into it! And look at the town!"

Sting looked around guilty like everyone else did, both guilds starting to feel bad as they looked at all the destroyed buildings. "But um L-Luce don't we have bigger problems?" Natsu asked half scared she would kill him right now.

"Bigger problems?" Lucy asked her head tilted to the side a bit.

"The rune knights are going to be here in a couple seconds..." Natsu mumbled so only him, Sting and Lucy heard him. Lucy blinked for a moment before looking at Sting then grinning as she said "True... Hehe your punishment Sting starts now."

**"Punishment?"**

"Of course you have to be punished for attacking Fairy Tail and destroying the town, and to keep both guilds from being disbanded were going to use your dragon look to help us with my plan!"

"What is your plan Lucy?" Ezra asked her blonde friend who still had that dragon look on her.

Lucy grinned her sharp teeth showing before saying "Everyone! Attack the DRAGON!" before bringing Loke out and having him attack Sting who blew his attack off as he started to understand what she was doing. If the rune knights saw both guilds working together to attack the dragon that was destroying the town they can't be disbanded because they were protecting the city. "Lightning Dragon's ROAR!" Laxus's couldn't help but smirk as his attack made Sting jump in pain from the lightning going through his body. Sting reared back and roared before sending out a beam of white light into both the guilds just as the rune knights appeared and stared in shock at the dragon who looked to be attacking the city and had to guilds attacking him.

"White Dragon's ROAR!" Lucy yelled as she let out a beam of white light thankful that she was hidden from the rune knights by the bodies of her fellow guild mates in both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. Screams filled the air but then more attacks were thrown at Sting who hissed and swatted at the group of mages before flinging Natsu at them and watching with amusement as he was slammed into Laxus. Not that Sting was targeting the lightning slayer with Natsu's body nope not at all.. Okay he was just a little. Sting snarled at them once more before lifting his wings up and flapping them, lifting his body up and into the sky were he let out a roar then turned and flew off while wondering how in the world was Lucy going to have him there if he needed to fly off.

Lucy grinned as she watched Sting before pulling out a gold key and saying "Open the gate of the Twins! Gemini!" they both appeared besides her happily floating around her before they say together "How can we help you Princess?" then "We missed you Princess!"

Lucy smiled before saying "I need you to turn into Sting and pretend to be him okay? Were in a little trouble with the rune knights and there probably going to want to talk to Sting so please PLEASE act like him." Lucy looked at them with her eyes big as she started to feel her dragon force leave and felt a rush of magic leave her. The twins nodded before turning into Sting just as the knights stormed towards them demanding answers, both Lucy and Gemini-Sting looked at each other before Lucy went and said "Well umm you see..." and soon Lucy started to make up a long boringish story on how the dragon came out of no where when Sabertooth came over to meet with Fairy Tail on a truce. Well Gemini-Sting said most of it Lucy just whispered it softly so only he heard.

* * *

**FINALLY! I got this done! UGH I rewrote it so many times! But finally it's done and now I can do the next chapter which may or may not be the last i'm not sure yet!... Also I probably wont update at all this coming weekend cause I have to clean my room and get ready for my B-day party... Comments?**


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**1 Week Later Fairy Tail**

Lucy sighed as she sat at the bar in Fairy Tail her forehead pressed against the counter as she thought about how she was going tell both guilds her decision on which guild to join once again and hopefully never leave. She just had to hope that one she wasn't joining wouldn't be to mad at her and would all still be her friend(s). She slightly jumped as Natsu throw an arm around her shoulders and said "Luuuuuccceee! Why did you have to be Sting's mate! Now I can't fight him without you getting anger!"

Lucy decided to ignore him and not comment because seconds later Sting's fist slammed into Natsu throwing him into Elfman who fell into Jet, then started a rant on being manly and starting the guild's brawl. "I still can't get how your sane from living with this group of idiots." Sting said as he wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist bringing her back against his chest while he nuzzled into the crock of her neck both of them ignoring the guild who most paused in there fighting to glare at the dragon slayer who had won Lucy's heart while Mira started squealing about blonde haired blue eyed or brown eyed babies which made both Lucy and Sting start to blush.

"Have you decided?" Sting suddenly whispered softly in Lucy's ear so only she could hear while others thought he was saying perverted. Lucy nodded before turning to look at him and placing her forehead against his whispered "Yeah, I have and I hope that the other that i'm not choosing isn't that hurt." Sting felt his heart stop as he froze thinking she wasn't coming back with him to Sabertooth and he was going to have to leave her here in Fairy Tail with that flame idiot! _What if he tried something on her!? What if he somehow found away to remove Sting's mark and make her his!?_ Those thoughts Sting's mind tell he felt something slap the back of his head.

"Owww! Why'd you do that blondie?" Sting questioned while holding his head in pain.

"You weren't listening to what I said you idiot! Now your going to have to wait tell I make the announcement later about what guild i'm going to like everyone else!" Lucy then turned away from him in a huff. "Aww Lucy don't be mad at me." Sting whined softly and nudging his head gently against her's knowing how she loves to touch his hair with her fingers or like this. Lucy ignored him even though she felt happiness bubble up inside her before she sighed and lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair while Sting let out a soft purr like sound that was only for her to hear that is tell Natsu came up and punched Sting in the side knocking him off of Lucy and onto the floor.

Sting growled before leaping to his feet and chasing after Natsu planning on killing him while Lucy watched and thought _Really? Natsu never changes._ Lucy then turned around in her seat to see Master sitting on the bar drinking a beer watching his guild. "Your joining Sabertooth aren't you?" Master suddenly spoke while glancing at the young blonde next to him. Lucy sighed before saying "Yeah, I will be joining Sabertooth. I know that Fairy Tail is my home and all but it's just I have to be with Sting and I can't do that if I stay here were be apart and barley able to see each other. Besides someone has to keep him in line."

They both looked over at where Sting and Natsu were slamming there fist into each other while rolling around on the guild floor looking like there going to rip the others throat out. They both sighed together before Master hopped off the bar and walked up the stairs to the second floor Lucy following him and standing besides him as Master's booming voice went through the guild and he yelled "Listen up you brats! And that includes you to Sabertooth!" Rogue, Lector, Frosh and Sting looked up at Master along with Fairy Tail. "Lucy has decided on which guild she will be joining!"

Silence filled the guild as they all waited for her to speak, Lucy breathed in softly before saying "I've decided to join Sabertooth." All the mages in Fairy Tail felt there jaws drop in shock while Sting yelled "YES! Ha! Take that Natsu!" before leaping up onto the second floor and wrapping Lucy into a hug while Lector gave Fro a high five before he flew up and landed on Lucy's hand while saying "Yes! Lucy's coming home with us!... Does that mean your guys are going to do what you did a couple nights ago when you though I was with Rogue?"

Both Sting and Lucy felt there faces heat up before looking at Lector in shock while on the bottom floor everyone's faces were going red and some guys had blood coming from there noses while others (meaning Cana) were yelling about how she won the bet on when Sting was going to take Lucy home. Ezra requiped into her Heavenly Wheel armor her swords coming out, while Natsu lit himself on fire and Gray had ice forming around him all three having death glares going at Sting.

"You dare take Lucy's innocence!?" Ezra yelled while her blades started to form a circle then shifted to change into a straight line all pointed at Sting who looked scared for his life. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled while moving to attack.

"Ezra! Natsu! Gray! STOP!" Lucy yelled stopping them before they could climb the stairs to kill Sting who glaring at them and Lector.

"Why Lucy? We are going to kill him for taking your innocence!" Ezra spoke her swords starting to inch towards Sting.

"Well umm Ezra... I uh gave Sting my innocence and yeah.." Lucy said her face now redder then Ezra's. Ezra's face went red to before she sighed and requiped into her regular armor before saying "If you have given it by choice then I will not kill him for now." Ezra glared at him before turning and dragging both Natsu and Gray away while Lucy tried to hide herself behind Sting while he tried and failed to hold in his laughter. Sting then smirked before in one swift motion picked Lucy up bridal then leaped down the stairs and ran out the doors pausing slightly to say with a grin "See ya at the GMG in four months!"

"WAIT!" Half the guild yelled as they ran towards the doors "We didn't get to say good-bye!" before chasing after the dragon slayer and his mate while the shadow dragon slayer just sighed and followed through the shadows while holding onto Fro and Lector so they don't get left behind.

* * *

**And so ends this tale... for now since they must be a squeal of the GMG! If you have ideas for some events please tell me in the review or PM me since I still need some ideas for games and such. Also may do some bonus chapters on here about life in Sabertooth for Lucy and such before the squeal comes out... Comments?**


	29. Bonus Chapter1

**Bonus Chapter: Messing with the Fairies.**

"Sting... How do you know mages aren't inside?" Lucy whispered from where she crouched besides her mate looking at the dark guild of Fairy Tail. Sting turned to look at her and grinned before saying "Don't worry Lucy! I had Lector check it out already and there's no mages inside besides just imagine their faces!" Sting gives a small laugh as he thinks about it before shaking his head and saying "Also remember your old team and most other members are all gone to train for the GMG that's in a couple weeks."

Lucy nodded then a tired and anger voice said "Why did you drag us along?" making both Sting and Lucy to look over at Rogue who Sting had rudely woken up by yelling that Yukino had been kidnapped and they had to go save her. Yukino stood besides him looking tired while holding Fro who was half asleep. "Because you two have to help to this guild hall is to big to do by ourselves in only an hour." Sting stated.

Both Rogue and Yukino sighed both to tired and grumpy to say anything "Besides both of you can sleep in after this okay?" Lucy said while covering Sting's mouth as he began to protest "And you both can take the day off from training, and Rogue i'll make Sting do his own paperwork for a week!" Both glanced at each other then nodded and held out a hand for the toilet paper and string spray. The group moved closer to the guild and waited for Lucy to say "Open gate of the twins! Gemini!"

The twins appeared and had to stop there giggles as Lucy gave them the sign to be quite before whispering "I need you to turn into Freed and rewrite the runes around the guild allowing us to get in for an hour please."

Gemi and Mini nodded before turning into Freed and started to rewrite the runes around the guild. After about five minutes they were done and Gemi said as they broke apart "We've rewrote them so that you six may enter for an hour then you have to leave or a single that they guild is under attack will go out to all members before it's suppose to in four hours around dawn."

"Have fun Lucy!" Mini said before Lucy closed there gate and the four mages and two exceeds quickly walked into the guild. They quickly creep in before nodding to each other and separating into two teams of three which are Sting, Lucy and Lector taking the right side of the guild and Rogue, Yukino and Frosh taking the left side of the guild.

Lucy and Sting started to use the string spray on the tables and started to design it tell it was the Sabertooth symbol in gold string spray. Before moving on and starting to throw toilet paper everywhere around the guild hall while Lector is grabbing and stacking chairs around the front of the guild so that the guild members would walk straight into them.

Rogue yawns as he lifts Yukino up so that she could throw the toilet paper and he tries not to stay at the perfect view of her ass while also trying to blush when he picks up Lucy's "You liiiiiiike her!" from the other side of the guild hall whispering it softly so only dragon slayers can hear it and Sting snickers from Rogue starts to blush before looking away and at his feet. Lucy giggles could be heard from the other side of the guild and Rogue was death glaring at the two while Yukino was asking what was so funny.

"Nothing." Rogue said while placing her back down on the floor and look around at there work with the tables stacked on top of each other, toilet paper hanging from almost everything, string spray also everywhere and forming the Blue Pegasus guild mark along with a couple others. "Come on guys we got to go! It's almost been an hour!" Sting called form where he was opening a window in the guild and going out that way not wanting to mess with the stack of chairs in front and blocking the guild doors.

"Why did we do that?" Rogue finally asked as he sat on the besides Frosh and Yukino dreading what was coming.

"Just to mess with the stupid fairies of course! And to show that Sabers are better then them!... OW! Why'd you hit me!?" Sting asked while holding his head in pain from Lucy smacking him upside the head. "Those stupid fairies are my ex-guild mates and I expect you to treat them with more respect because if it wasn't for them I would be married to some perverted duke right now and would not be your mate." Lucy told him before watching as Sting's face paled along with Rogue's but Sting was the only one rushing for the window.

Lucy sighed and looked over at Yukino who was coxing Rogue to lay his head in her lap saying "It helps Sting when Lucy does it, it should help you to." _Awww they look so cute together!_ Lucy thought before looking back at her dragon slayer who was puking out the window and cursing trains. She sighed before gently grabbing his shoulder and laying him down on the seat his head in her lap while Lector curled up against her other side and quickly fell asleep along with Fro while both girls stayed awake to just talk, tell they got home to Sabertooth.

* * *

**Dawn at Fairy Tail**

"Why won't the guild doors open Master?" Jet asked confused as he tried to push them open again but they wouldn't budge. Master shrugged in a I-don't-know kind of way before he turned his hand into a giant hand and pushed open the guild doors and heard along with the rest of the guild that was there and not off training for the GMG in a couple weeks the sound of wood being scrapped against wood then loud thuds and when they finally got in Master just stared at his guild hall.

The chairs were stacked like a mountain now along with the tables! There was toilet paper everywhere and sting spray, then of course was the small note on the bar which said

_See ya at the GMG fairies!_

_~SBLM~_

"Who's SBLM?" someone asked while Master just shrugged before looking at his guild then a single thought ran though his mind and he was gone up the stairs to his office while everyone else started to get the table and chairs together with a lot of bangs and thuds sounding through the guild. Master opened his office door and quickly moved his desk to show a fake floor where he hide his 'special' Sorcerer Weekly. "Good there safe!" he thought before going to help his guild while half laughing at how they were getting toilet paper on each other and sting spray all over the place even more.

* * *

**While At Sabertooth**

"Ugh. Can't I take a break?" Sting whined as he dropped a piece of paper onto the finished stake.

"Nope!" Lucy said while popping the 'p' from where she was laying on the couch in Sting's office over seeing him do all the paperwork that he was going to get Rogue to do. "But Lucy! There's to much!"

"Should have thought of that _before_ you had Sabertooth attack Fairy Tail and destroy building after building." Lucy answered while yawning and glancing lazily over at Sting to make sure he was still working while scratching Lector behind the ears. "Natsu started it." Sting stated before picking up his pen and signing his name again then mumbling "How do you kill almost a whole population of fish with one lighting bolt?"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at that before saying "Orgo right?" Sting just hums in response before thinking _Really going to have to threaten err talk to Orgo about controlling his lightning._ before jumping as he felt two arms drop on his shoulders and a scent of strawberries fills Sting's nose. He turns his head a bit to see Lucy there looking over his shoulder to read the letter with Lector looking over his other shoulder. Sting grinned before saying "Couldn't stay away right?"

"Right." Lucy whispered softly before leaning her head against his and closing her eyes.

* * *

**And here is one of the bonus chapters! These problem is only going to be one more cause then I need to start working on the sequel which you all should love!... Gah my bed is calling me night!... Comments?**


	30. Bonus Chapter2

**Bonus Chapter: Sorcerer Weekly**

Jason walked through the park in a small town called Gul he sighed as he stroked his camera ready to take a picture of the so called newest couple of a Fairy and Saber who he couldn't FIND! He stalked Fairy Tail all the time and now he couldn't even find a clue about were Lucy Heartfilia and Sting Eucliffe where! Jason looked ready to cry when suddenly a man's body went flying past him and straight into a bench close to him. Jason jumped and had his camera up ready to take a picture of whatever throw the man when he heard a voice yell "Don't you ever dare look at her like that again!"

Jason looked towards the voice and started to quickly take pictures of a Sting Eucliffe standing behind Lucy Heartfilia his arms around her waist bring her closer to his chest while growling and daring anyone to come closer. "Sting please stop hitting people..." Lucy whined while trying to escape from Sting's grasp. Sting just held her tighter for a moment before letting her go while saying "Fine, fine I won't hurt them anymore but if one more pervert looks at you like that again I will rip there head off." Sting growled the last part before turning and starting to walk away while Lucy and Lector who had been watching from the safety of a tree ran after him yelling "Wait up!"

Jason quickly looked through the photos on his camera a smile on his face as he then went and chased after them both and silently started to stalk them barely keeping in his "COOOOL!" every time he took a picture or saw them holding hands, Sting growling at a group of guys, Lector dropping onto Lucy's head while she just laughs. Then of course he couldn't keep in his "COOOL!" as he watched Sting grab Lucy's waist and kiss her, before snapping his head up growling while he looked around for Jason, Lucy looking around to a growl echoing from her throat.

Jason quickly hide behind a small bush before crawling on his hands and knees tell his far away from both Sting and Lucy then jumping he ran towards the nearest train station to get back to work and type of a article for this new couple he was going to have to stalk.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later Fairy Tail**

"I miss Luce!" Natsu whined from where he sat at the bar besides Erza, Gray and Happy.

Gray sighed before saying "We all miss her flame brain."

Erza nodded and went to answer when Mira's loud squeal was heard through out the guild making everyone's head's turns while she screamed "STICY!"

"What?" The whole guild asked confused.

"Sting and Lucy's names together make Sticy! And it's a perfect name for a little girl!" Mira squealed, while Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Happy froze along with the rest of the guild before Erza said while her face turned red "Lu-Lucy's pre-pregnant!?"

Coughs and chocking could be heard from the guild and master started crying about how finally one of his brats was going to have a kid but it was going to be a saber! Which made him cry hard while Team Natsu on the other hand was burning with rage that Sting got her pregnant and how Lucy never told them. "Mira" Erza growled a demon aura around her "Please put my cake back in the fridge I will not be eating it right now. I am going dragon hunting." with that Team Natsu left the guild while Mira watched and giggled before saying "I never said she was pregnant I just have to agree with Jason about how that would be a prefect name for a little girl if they ever have one."

Master stopped crying before starting to cry in relief with most of the guild before Levy suddenly said "Is anyone going to stop Team Natsu from killing Sting?" Everyone looked towards Master who had retreated to the safety of his office before everyone turned back to what they had been doing before.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Sabertooth...**

"LUCY'S PREGNANT!?" Yukino screamed from where she was sitting besides Rogue reading Sorcerer Weekly. The whole guild of Sabertooth froze and looked over at her all them waiting for her to read the article out loud. Yukino cleared her throat before beginning to read.

**Big News! Lucy Heartfilia former mage of Fairy Tail pregnant with Sting Eucliffe child!?**

Sting Eucliffe was seen into the town of Gul protecting Lucy was shouting "Don't look at her like that again!" and wrapping his arms protectively around her stomach area where a child is usually at while still inside the mother. _(A picture of Sting standing with his arms around Lucy's stomach while growling was seen.) _Sting also wouldn't allow Lucy to walk to fast or do anything he thought was to dangerous that even means walking! (_A picture of Sting carrying Lucy bridal style was seen besides the sentence.)_

Sting's exceed Lector was also seen flying as fast as he could out of a drug store with a small white box. He was also seen entering a small hotel where Sting and Lucy are staying. Squeals were then heard coming from the room and a roar of joy? Could be heard soon after the squeal. We can only hope they have told their guild by the time this comes out.

* * *

Yukino dropped the magazine onto the table while looking at the cute pictures again before looking over at the doors as Sting kicked them open while yelling "Were back!" The whole guild looked at the three but mostly Lucy who was wearing one of Sting's shirts with a pair of jeans since Sting wouldn't allow her to wear anything else, and with him stealing her bag and keys she couldn't really do anything about it. "Why are you all staring at us?" Lucy asked as she started to walk into the guild then swung her head around and watched as a fist a light with fire slammed into Sting's back sending him flying with ice and swords going after him.

"Sting!" Lucy screamed and turned to see her old team mates standing there glaring at Sting.

"How dare you impregnant Lucy without permission!" Erza yelled while sending her swords flying at Sting only to get them bounced off as a shield of light appeared around Sting protecting him. "Who said I was pregnant!?" Lucy snapped her eyes glaring at her former team mates while Lector checked to see if Sting was okay and to help get a sword out of his pants that barley missed his lower area. Erza blinked then said "Sorcerer Weekly."

"So that's who was following us when we were in Gul." Lucy said before shaking her head and saying "No, no i'm not pregnant not at all!"

"But it says Lector left a drug store with a small white box." Yukino added in.

"Yeah, and inside the box was burn cream." Sting said as he went to stand besides Lucy.

"Then why did you carry her through the town?" Orgo asked while pointing to the picture.

"I burned the heel of my foot on the camp fire." Lucy said her face turning a small pink color.

"He was holding his arms around your stomach!" Someone else in the guild said.

"I always do that when I don't other males to touch Lucy." Sting defended himself before wrapping his arms around Lucy and placing his chin on her shoulder "Also gives me a nice view." he purred out while Lucy smacked his head.

"I am sorry we thought you were pregnant Lucy, please hit me." Erza said while bowing her head and forcing Natsu and Gray to bow with her and made them say that they were sorry to though Natsu wasn't really that sorry for punching Sting. "Oh err no, no I don't think I should hit you ERza." Lucy said while Sting brought his arm back to punch her but stopped as Lucy glared at him.

Team Natsu then stayed for a bit to catch up with Lucy and the glaring Sting before they left to go back to Fairy Tail while Lucy and Sting went down stairs to the living area of Sabertooth. Lucy moved to go into her room but was stopped by Sting who said "Your not pregnant right?"

"No i'm not!" Lucy growled her eyes narrowed before she said "Why... Would it be bad if I was?"

"Of course not." Sting said softly "I just don't want to share you with another person just yet." Sting touched his lips to Lucy's before turning and saying "Night love you blondie." before disappearing into his room where Lector already was asleep but both knew they would somehow find there way to Lucy's bed in a couple hours.

* * *

**Yeah last bonus chapter and now I gotta work on coping the first couple chapters on the sequel from paper to my computer. So much so little time. Why must my teachers hate me?... Comments?**


End file.
